Hail the Conquering Heros!
by Nenuial aka Cheese Monkey
Summary: Haldir has never been a father, but when he is given a young human girl he has to learn some lessons, quick. He never expected to care for her, but soon he finds himself acting completely different and making promises that he may have to break. IT LIVES!
1. Let's Start at the Beginning

Disclaimer: No, I'm not Tolkien. I am the Lord of the Ring! Muahahahaha!...yeah...so

Overview: We are in Middle Earth. And not 'we' as you and me, but the characters of the story. When, where, how? You'll find out.

Mary-Sue? The question will be asked, challenged, and debated. There WILL be an original character. It WILL be female... Will she rob hearts? You have to read and find out if you really want to flame me.

Oh yeah... when someone is thinking it will look like this: _'hehehehe'_ And seeing how I don't really know Elvish, and don't want to take the time to look up translations, anything spoken in Elvish will look like this:_ "hehehehe" _, so let's all pay attention, yes? One more time:

speaking: "Hello."

Elvish: "_Hello_"

Thinking: _'Hello'_

This will all change in a few chapters, so look for the notice, thank you.

-----

**Hail the Conquering Heros!**

Chapter One: Let's Start at the Beginning.

It was the Third Age of Middle Earth. Darkness was seeping back into the world; shadows were beginning to cover the lands. One of the last peaceful havens left was the realm of Lothlorien. There reigned the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The elves knew the day when they would fade from this world was coming. Yet, they remained happy. Their voices still filtered through the woods. Their presence was still needed. And one family was to be given a great gift. This gift wasn't going to change the world, actually, it would have little impact on its surroundings. But it would bring love and joy into three lives.

Haldir was returning from his shift on guard, walking through the trees, looking rather tired. Yet being an elf, he still appeared beautiful, as most elves do. His blonde hair flowed down his back. His blue eyes were taking in all around him. He could handle any problem thrown at him, or so he thought. Haldir was walking back towards the heart of the city when he heard a rustling up ahead. He had readied his bow when, out of a bush popped a young girl. She had long curly brown hair and was rather short and skinny. She looked up at Haldir with curious hazel eyes. She walked up to him and tugged his shirt, trying to gain the attention he was already giving her.

"Hey mister, what are you doing?"

Haldir's face went blank at the random question. _'How... how did a human girl make it this far into the woods.'_

"Child, how did you come this far into the woods of Lothlorien?"

"Into what! Lolorain?"

"No, Lothlorien."

"Where's that?"

"Here."

"Huh?"

Haldir groaned," The forest your standing in child."

"This is a forest? I've never been in one... How do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"I have no reason to. You are in Lothlorien..."

"Oh! What was the question?"

Haldir sat down quickly and massaged his temples. "How did you get this far into the wood."

"Um...I dunno, good luck.

Haldir began cursing in Elvish, ignoring the girl in front of him. _"Stupid child, giving me a damn headache."_

"Um, sir. Can you please talk in Common."

Haldir glared at her before standing up. He grabbed the girl and threew her over his shoulder much to her dismay. He began walking quickly into the city. _'I'll leave this problem with Lady Galadriel.'_

Meanwhile, our young friend was looking at the ground trying to think. _'This guy is weird. He gets mad, and gets more mad, and more, and more, and more...'_

"Hey mister, what's your name? Mine is Niamh."

Haldir chose to ignore the girl and continued walking. He ran up the steps around one of the great trees, trying in vain to get to Lady Galadriel. Niamh took the liberty to poke his back. _'Get this child away from me...' _ He came to the throne room, pausing at the throne of Lady Galadriel.

"Haldir, who is that you have with you," Galadriel inquired.

"I found this child in the woods. Some how she made it past all of our guards. I've brought her here for you to decide what to do with her."

Galadriel looked at the girl as Haldir rather unkindly drops her. She turned to Celeborn, seeking his opinion on the matter. After a moment Galadriel rose and walked to the girl.

"Where are you from my child?"

"Um...that land over there with that city with that king person... um, wow... Oh yes, I hail from Rohan... I think."

Galadriel gave the girl a strange look. There was no possible way a young girl could have made it to Lothlorien, especially all the way from Rohan.

"How did you get here?"

Niamh frowned and scratched her head," Um, good question...I don't know."

Galadriel felt her patience wearing thin and continued her questioning as gently as possible," Well, what is your name?"

"My name is Niamh Laune. I'm seven and a half years old. I hail from Rohan, yet I do not know how I got here."

Galadriel paused and turned to Haldir, "Haldir, take the child with you."

"What! Why my lady?"

"You and your brothers could use some excitement. Also, I happen to know you have room in your flet. She seems comfortable with you and I want her to settle in."

Haldir frowned before picking up the child again and storming out. Galadriel sat back down and smiled at her husband. Yes, this is quite an unusual situation for Haldir, but her visions never steered her wrongly.

--- 

"So, your name is Haledir?"

"Haldir."

"Haladeer?"

"Haldir."

"Halodier?"

"Haldir."

"Why didn't you just say so Haldir?"

Haldir groaned and dropped the girl. Niamh dusted herself off and ran after him. _'He's funny!'_ Niamh trailed Haldir all the way to his 'home.'

"You live up in a tree?"

"Yes."

"How come you don't fall out? Is there a floor?"

"Yes"

"Is there a bed? Food? A bathroom?"

"Yes"

"Are you married? Have a girlfriend? A dog?"

"No"

"Can you say more then one word at a time?"

Haldir glared at her and started up the stairs to his flet. Niamh ran after him and ended up running into him, falling flat onto her behind.

"Don't."

Niamh rolled her eyes and examined her temporary new home. It was rather plain. She looks towards another door, voices were coming from it.

"Orophin, Rumil come here."

His two brothers came from the other room and glance between their brother and the small girl. Rumil started coughing but it quickly became a laugh. She looked so cute, holding onto his brother's hand like that.

"Rumil, will you act serious for once?"

Naimh glanced at Haldir and noticed the scowl that never seemed to leave the elf's face, "You are mean."

This caused Orophin and Rumil to begin laughing. Haldir glared at the three of them, "If it's that funny you two take care of her."

And with that Haldir stormed to his room, Niamh watching him leave with a small smile on her face. _'Cranky.'_ She glanced up at the two remaining elves. She looked at Orophin and motioned for him to come closer. Orophin knelt down to her level, his curiosity getting the better of him.. Niamh walked up to him and smiled a sweetly innocent smile. Then she reaches up to his ears and tugs on them.

---

Haldir jumped up at the sound of his brother's screams. He ran into the main room to see Orophin on the floor holding his ears, Rumil trying not to laugh, and Niamh trying to look concerned.

"What happened?"

Rumil choked back a laugh, "She...pulled his...ears!"

Haldir glanced at he girl who is beginning to look scared. Niamh raised her hands up in defense.

"I had no idea..."

"If you are going to live in my house, under my roof, you will abide by my rules..."

Niamh gulped as Haldir begins a long list. She tried to focus on his droning voice but all the words began to run together.

"One: Don't touch me. Two: Don't touch my brothers. Three: Keep quiet. Four: Don't touch me. Five: Don't talk to me unless I question you. Six: Don't make a mess. Seven: No eating unless at meal time. Eight: Don't touch me..."

"...Seventy-three: Don't touch my weapons. Do you understand."

Niamh nodded and glanced at the now standing Orophin. He seemed to be okay.

"I didn't know they were real..."

Rumil began to laugh again and Haldir rolled his eyes. _'Why for the love of Eru does this child have to live here...'_ Haldir glanced at the others in the room. Rumil was now showing Niamh how to hold his bow. Which was quite impossible, seeing how it is three times her size. Orophin was standing back at a distance, still holding his ears. Haldir sighed and sat down, he was getting to old for this.

-----

A/N: Hmmm...That was rather short. So, yes this supposed to be mildly funny. Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin are now stuck watching Niamh. No, her name isn't elvish, know what it is? This story isn't supposed to be true to canon. The elves aren't speaking or acting right. Oh well, it fun to play with them. Next chapter, Niamh will explore her boundaries, Rumil will be hanging around, Orophin will still be scared, and Haldir, well he'll be suffering some more. Ideas, comments, complaints, criticism, free monkeys, and flames will be accepted. Have fun!  
Nenuial


	2. Arrows Don't Belong There!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip...you get the point right? You see, if I did own it, I would kill Peter Jackson for not putting Glorfindel into the movie, or for killing Haldir. Not right...

Overview: Middle Earth, ring still hidden, elves slowly leaving, ears hurting...

NOTE: I know that being from Rohan, Niamh knows **NO** elvish. This has been a little careless of me. From here on out, unless noted, any elf speaking TO Niamh, will be using the common tongue. There will be occasions when a language barrier will happen. So, no, Niamh knows no elvish, at this point.

thoughts (if any...)  
_'hehehehe'_

-----

**Hail the Conquering Heros!**

Chapter Two: Arrows Don't Belong There!

In the ever peaceful Lothlorien there were three elf brothers, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin. They were your typical elves: beautiful, graceful, and intelligent. They also had a young girl thrown into their home. How will they handle it, well, who knows?

---

Niamh woke up to the shine shining on her face. She was sleeping on a low bed in a spare room. None of the elves seemed to want her in their room. She didn't understand why. Well, Orophin still seemed wary around her, and Haldir was just plain mean, and Rumil, well... she didn't know. They would speak in elvish whenever she entered a room. And no one really talked to her at dinner time either.

Niamh got out of bed and found a dress lain out for her. She changed quickly after washing her face. It seemed like she should make up the bed, it would be nice, but that was no fun. She quietly walked out into the main room and glanced around. No one was in there, but voices were coming from the kitchen area. She crept in slowly, and stood behind Haldir's chair. He was talking loudly in Elvish and making wide gestures with his hands. Niamh had little idea that he was actually complaining about her. She crept up closer, so to give him a good morning hug. And out of nowhere, something flew into her face, sending her flying.

"I can't believe we are stuck with a human girl!" Haldir said for the fiftieth time at breakfast. Him, Rumil, and Orophin were sitting around eating, but Haldir was doing all the talking.

"I already can't stand her presence! I just wish I could just slap her! Just a quick swing."

And Haldir swings his hand as if slapping someone. As he pulled his hand back quickly, it rammed into something rather hard.

"Ah!"

A small shape flew backward. Rumil and Orophin stand up quickly and run to it. Haldir's eyes widen in shock. He had hit the little girl. He glanced at her again. Rumil was holding her in a hug, and Niamh was crying her eyes out.

"I...I, I just wanted to give him a hug! And, and, and..." She broke off into more tears. Rumil hugged her again and sent a glare his brother's way.

"Uh... Niamh, I didn't mean to harm..."

"No! You stay away from me! I want to go home! I hate you!" And with that she ran out of the flet, down the stairs, and into the city. Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin stand there in shock.

"I can't believe I hit her. I didn't really want to hit her. I just wish she would listen to me." Orophin and Rumil send him identical looks.

"What?"

"You need to go apologize Haldir. She is just a young girl." Rumil sent his brother the look again, a deep frown on his face.

"I will, just not now." And Haldir stalked outside. Orophin and Rumil shared a look and begin to clean up the kitchen.

Rumil left the flet in search of the young girl. He knew that they needed to make sure she was happy here. He had the strangest feeling that she may be here to stay. Rumil spied one of his close friends on the path and walked over to him.

"Calandil! Have you seen a young human girl pass through here?" Calandil turned and gave him an amused look. He pointed downward. Rumil lowered his gaze to see Niamh holding onto one of his legs, crying.

"Niamh?" She glanced up at the sound of her name. It was Rumil, she liked him still. She ran and jumped into his arms.

"I...I...I'm so scared!"

"Why little one?" Niamh glanced up at him, her eyes filled with fear.

"It brings back scary thoughts..." she whisperd. Rumil picked her up and nodded to Calandil. He walked away with Niamh still crying.

---

Haldir stormed away from his flet. He was angry at himself, something he just wasn't used to. Sighing, he sat down on a bench. This little girl, Niamh, was already causing problems.

"But this is my fault," he muttered to himself. 

"You do know that talking to one's self is a sign of insanity?" Haldir glanced up to see one of his men glancing down at him.

"And do you know Brilthor, that I am your commanding officer?"

"Lighten up Haldir!" Brilthor laughed as he sat down next to his friend. "What troubles you this time?"

"A little bundle of terror."

"This wouldn't be the human girl I hear you are caring for is it? Because that isn't very kind."

"Yes, the very same girl. I fear I have made a mess of things. You see, this morning, I accidently hit her."

"You hit her?" Brilthor asked alarmed. Haldir nodded and laid his head in his hands.

"I didn't want to. She was just there." Brilthor stood up and dragged Haldir up also. 

"Just apologize."

"It's not that easy, she's young, very young, only seven and one half years. When she decides not to like someone or something it will stay that way. I remember when I was young and remained angry with Rumil for two weeks because he broke my bow."

"Well, that's interesting... Come on. Let's go find her now and have you apologize."

---

"Orophin! Orophin! Will you turn around?" Orophin whips around to find his love of one hundred years smiling at him.

"Anarrima. How are you?" Orophin ask before giving her a quick kiss. She laughs, blue eyes shining.

"I've been looking for you. I've heard a rumor that you and your brothers are caring for a young human girl."

"Well, you've heard right. She is quite adorable, and manipulative."

"Manipulative? How old is she?"

"Seven and six months. She seems to have my brother wrapped around her finger already. And, yes, I mean Rumil." Orophin adds when he sees Anarrima's face.

"I said nothing."

"I know you to well... Now how about we take a walk and enjoy this beautiful morning?"

---

"Niamh? You do know Haldir didn't mean to hit you... it was an accident." Niamh glances at Rumil with doubt written all over her face.

"Don't lie, I know he doesn't like me. I can tell."

"You've got it all wrong, he likes you." Niamh glances at Rumil and starts laughing.

"And I'm Queen of Rohan!" The sound of their laughter fills the path they are on. Rumil looks around and notices that they were nearing the archery fields. 

"Niamh, you want to see me use my bow?"

"Will you shoot real arrows?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!" Niamh grabs Rumil's hand and runs down the path. They come to the archery fields after a quick sprint. About twenty elves were there using the facilities. Rumil spots Calandil and leads Niamh over to him.

"Calandil! You remember my friend Niamh?" Calandil looks down at the girl and she smiles shyly.

"Hello Niamh. Are you feeling better now?" Niamh nods and inches a little closer to him.

"Good. Would you like to watch me practice?"

"Yes! Oh! Could you and Rumil have a contest? That would be fun!" Calandil and Rumil glance at each other. "Yeah Calandil, don't you want to lose to me again?" Calandil snorts and grabs his bow. Rumil grabs his and lines up in front of a target. Niamh stands between them both, nervously hopping from one foot to the next. Rumil shoots and lands the arrow lands in the center. Calandil does the same. After three minutes of the same old routine, Niamh begins to feel bored. She spots a little child's bow and picks it up. _'Ha! I bet I can do that.' _ She grabs an arrow and lines up in front of the tree behind them. She caulks the arrow, pulls, and away it flies, past the tree and towards the path.

---

Anarrima glanced at Orophin, who seemed lost in his own little world. She had to stop the giggle that rose. He was... adorable.

"Orophin? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, I was just trying to get the line of a poem right."

"Orophin, do you wish to stop by the archery field? It just around the turn." Orophin shoots her a charming grin and grabs her hand. They had taking no more than three steps when something comes flying out of nowhere and lodges itself into Orophin's arse.

---

Every elf turned at the sounds of painful yells. Niamh glanced around quickly before putting the bow on the ground.

"Niamh... what were you doing with that bow?" Niamh turns to Rumil slowly and grins.

"It's pretty!" Rumil glances at her with a disbelieving glance. Niamh is saved from any more questions by a angry Orophin limping onto the field. Once he spots Niamh he begins stalking toward her. To her dismay, Haldir comes running onto the field, wondering if one of his soldiers was injured. He to begins walking quickly towards Niamh. She runs behind Rumil and holds onto his legs.

"Niamh, were you using a bow and arrow a few moments ago?" Orophin growls.

"Maybe...but so was everyone else!" Haldir walks over, pries her away from Rumil, throws her over his shoulder, and walks towards his flet. He is closely followed by Rumil and Orophin.

---

Niamh frowned from her spot in the corner. Saying Haldir had been mad was an understatement. She cringed just thinking of his lecture. Yep, she was in trouble. Niamh could smell the scent of dinner filtering into the room. She wondered why the heck they had their own kitchen. There were servants to make and bring them food, or they could just walk down to the dining hall. Niamh mentally shrugged. The sound of footsteps behind her made her sit up a little straighter.

"Niamh, it's time for dinner." Rumil voice called from behind her. Niamh got up quickly and ran into the kitchen. She sat down around the round table next to Rumil's empty seat and Orophin. She wasn't quite sure if she should get close to Haldir. The meal went by in silence except for the elvish that passed between the brothers. Niamh would occasionally glance up, but Haldir's glare would send her gaze to her plate. When she finished and was excused, she fled to her room. She got a small bag from the closet and filled it with her few items of clothing. She finally made up her bed and walked into the front room. She was almost out the door when she was caught.

"Niamh? Where are you going?" Orophin asked coming up behind her. Rumil had sent him to see what she was doing.

"Running away."

"Why?"

"Because I shot you in the butt." Orophin nods and follows her out the door. He was curious to see where exactly she was going. He followed her silently until they reached a garden.

"What are we doing here," he asked curiously.

"I'm going to live here now." Orophin started laughing hysterically. Niamh frowned, "What is so funny?"

"You can't live in a garden. Now stop being silly and come back with me."

"You don't hate me?"

"No."

"So do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"You are acting like Haldir."

"The Valar forbid!" Orophin laughed and picked her up, "Now let's go home little one."

---

Niamh was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Orophin had brought her home and let Rumil scold her. Then Niamh told him that he sounded like a mother and they all laughed. Haldir had hid in his room. But the good feeling Niamh had was slowly disappearing as memories began to surface in her dreams.

_"Run Niamh!"_

"They are coming!"

"Haleth get your sister out of here."

"Momma!"

"Run!"  
  
Niamh sat up quickly and looked around, fearing she would see them again. Her little body began to shiver. She climbed out of bed, in search for comfort. She couldn't see where she was going, and opened the first door she came to. Seeing a blonde head lying in the bed she ran over and climbed in next to the elf. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

"What the... what are you doing here?" Niamh only cried harder. Haldir sighed and sat up, pulling her into his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. You won't let them hurt me will you?"

"No, little one, I will not. Now try to sleep."

Niamh eventually cried herself to sleep in Haldir's arms. Haldir himself eventually drifted into sleep. The wheels of fate were turning. A bond between these brothers and the little human girl had formed. But joy can not be reached in the end, for humans were given the gift of mortality.

---

WooHoo! Does happy dance That chapter was long in the works. I don't really like this chapter, but it had to be done. There will be about two more chapters with the very young Niamh, she will age a little. Once again I am battling the Mary-Sue battle. I will tell you now, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin are not future love interests. BUT! Niamh will have her heart broken. But that is a ways away, she's only seven and a half! The next chapter will involve Niamh reaction to how elves sleep, a meeting with Galadriel, some tutoring, and possibly will begin looking into Niamh short past. Well that's all for now. And if you have taken the time to read all this... just leave a review for monkey's sake! It won't take you long!

Nenuial


	3. Big Meeting With the Scary Lady

Disclaimer: What is the point of the disclaimer? We all know I own nothing... and I have nothing that's funny and witty to say.

Overview: Ok, Lothlorien, three brothers, a little human girl, unidentified flying objects, fluffy parts, and gaining depth.

To my reviewers: Half of y'all are anonymous... makes me wonder. Either you really are a member and are ashamed of my story... or I dunno

-----

**Hail the Conquering Heros!  
**  
Chapter Three: Big Meeting With the Scary Lady

You never really understand why something happens when it does. They say the Valar work in mysterious ways. You can't really comprehend why it's happening to you. And some things are gifts in disguise.

---

Niamh woke up feeling warm and safe. She opened her eyes to see Haldir was still sleeping. Sitting up slowly, she gazed at his peaceful face. Panic filled her, and she runs out of the room screaming. Niamh whips around a corner and runs straight into a wall, or so she thought.

"Niamh what's wrong?" Rumil looks down at her shaking form.

"Haldir's dead!"

"What?"

"Dead!"

"...How?"

"His eyes are open!"

"Oh Niamh, elves sleep with their eyes open."

"What?" Rumil grabs her hand and leads her into Orophin's room. He pointed at the lump in the covers. Niamh tiptoes over and glances at Orophin.

"Orophin, are you dead?"

"No.""Are you sleeping?"

"I wish."

"Oh." Niamh leaves his room and runs back to Haldir's room. Haldir was now dressed for the day and had braided his hair. He raises an eyebrow at Niamh.

"Why did you run from my room screaming?"

"You were dead."

"I was?"

"Uh huh, but then you were sleeping."

"Ok, yes... go get dressed now, you have things to do today."

"Like what?"

"You will begin your tutoring sessions with Brilthor, and later you have a meeting with Galadriel."

"The big scary lady?"

"Yes, now go get dressed before I become annoyed."

"You seemed annoyed already."

"Maybe because I am..."

"I like Rumil better than you."

"How wonderful. Write a book about it. Will you go get dressed now?" Niamh skips away to her room and finds what she calls a "pwitty pwitty dressy." Putting it on and tying her shoes, she thinks about her nightmare. She remembered the faces, the shouting, the...

"Niamh, are you dressed?" Rumil asked from behind the door. She runs over and opens it, throwing her arms around his leg. He then proceeds to walk to the kitchen, dragging her along. She quickly lets go of him and runs to the table. The smell of fresh bread had called her.  
Breakfast passed quickly. There wasn't mush talking, mostly eating and elvish. Niamh was slowly finishing as the three elves began to clear the table.

"Niamh, wash the dishes this morning," Haldir said from behind her. She whirls around and shakes her head. Haldir nods. Niamh sighs and walks over to the bucket of soapy water on the counter.

"I can't reach." Haldir picks up a chair and places it in front of the bucket, "Wash."

"Can I sing while washing?" Haldir just rolls his eyes and walks away. Niamh rolls up her sleeves and begins humming. After a minute she begins to sing a little rhyme her brother taught her.

"If you have to dry the dishes  
Such an awful boring chore  
If you have to dry the dishes  
'Stead of going to the store  
If you have to dry the dishes  
And you drop one on the floor  
Maybe they won't let you  
Dry the dishes anymore."

Haldir glanced at her sharply as she finished the little rhyme and held a cup dangerously outward. She turned and smiled at him and dried it off and placed it on the shelf. She runs to Haldir and throws her arms around his middle.

"Are you having a good morning?"

"Yes."

"Are still mad at me?"

"No."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Can you say more then one word at a time?" Haldir breaks into a rare grin a swings the little girl up into his arms. Niamh giggles with delight and grabs onto him. He carries from the kitchen and towards the door.

"Time to go to your first tutoring session Niamh."

"Why?"

"We plan to teach you elvish."

"Oh."

"And if you do well, and when your older, you just may be taught archery."

"Really? Yes!" Niamh jumps out of Haldir's grasp and runs out the door. On the way out she pecks Rumil and Orophin on the cheek, "Bye! See you later!"

---  
"So, who's going to tutor me again?" Niamh asked, glancing up at Haldir. They had been walking through the city for some time now. Every once in awhile Haldir would stop and speak to someone. Most seemed to be his soldiers. All of them would smile kindly at Niamh. Maybe they weren't so bad.

"He's one of my wardens. His name is Brilthor."

"Oh...his name is funny."

"I'm sure he would love to hear you say that."

"Say what?" Haldir and Niamh turn to spot an elf walking towards them.

"Brilthor, this is Niamh," Haldir said while nudging her forward. Niamh gazed at the ground, feeling suddenly shy. Brilthor knelt down in front of her and reached for her hand.

"Hello Niamh. You look beautiful today." Niamh glanced up at him and giggled, "Hello... are you to be my tutor?"

"That would be me. Now let us allow Haldir go relax, we don't want him to be grumpy later now do we?" Niamh fervently shock her head and gripped Briltor's hand tighter, "Ok! Haldir, I got to go learn now, will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. And I don't want to hear any bad reports." Niamh simply waved and skipped down the path. Brilthor had to intervene a few times to guide her in the right direction. Haldir gazed at their retreating backs for a moment before walking away.

---

Brilthor led Niamh into a beautiful garden. Flowers were blooming everywhere, birds sang, and a little fountain sat at one end. He motioned to a table near the fountain. Niamh walked over and sat down; Brilthor remained standing.

"Niamh, I thought that maybe today we wouldn't begin learning the elvish language. I was hoping to get to know you better. I want to be your friend and teacher." Niamh glanced up at him with wide hazel eyes.

"Okay." Brilthor sat down at the table and looked at her, "How about you tell me a little about yourself."

"My name is Niamh Laune and I'm from Rohan. I like horsies, and flowers, and cookies, and doggies, and yummy milk..."

"Err... Niamh... How do you like our city, Caras Galadhon?"

"Where's that?"  
"What?"

"Caris Galodome?"

"Do you mean Caras Galadhon?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"It's the name of this city."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense."

"...How do you like the city Niamh?"

"It's nice. The trees are really big... like this," Niamh stretches out her arms, "And elves are really pretty. You are too Brilthor. And it's peaceful, there are no monsters. But there is the big scary lady."

"Who's that?"

"Galadriel."

"Oh... would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"It's called hide and seek."

"I used to play that game with my brother, but you will win, you're an elf."

"I'll make sure to walk loudly."

Haldir walked into the garden to see a strange site. Brilthor was running as if his life depended on it, and Niamh was chasing him, threatening him with a shoe.

"You come back here you big baby!" Niamh cried as she chased the fleeing elf. Brilthor pretended to be tired, allowing her to tackle him.

"I surrender!"

"Now you have to do whatever I say. And your first order is to... get Haldir!" Niamh jumped off Brilthor and ran at Haldir. Being too surprised to react, he too was soon tackled. Niamh sat on his stomach and looked down at him smugly.  
"I win!"

"And what do you win?"

"A hug!" Niamh holds onto Haldir in a tight hug while he stands.

"Niamh, it is time to go see Galadriel."

"Oh... that's no fun..."

"I know you find her scary, but you have to talk to her. Lord Celeborn will be there too."

"Who's that again?" Haldir sighs and tells her to say goodbye to Brilthor. Niamh gives him a hug too. Haldir picks her up and carries her from the garden.

---

Haldir led Niamh to the biggest tree she had seen in the woods. And there was also a never ending spiral staircase going around it.

"Do we have to walk all the way up there?"

"Yes, it's not that far." Niamh made a face and sighed. She followed Haldir reluctantly, wondering why they had to walk up that far. It would take a million years. Time passed very slowly.

"Haldir... how much farther?"

"Not far."

"Okay..."

"How much farther now?"

"Not too far."

"How about now?"

"Niamh..."

"Sorry."

Twelve steps later...

"Now?"

"Niamh!"

"Excuse me!"

Fifty steps later...

"Haldir..."

"WHAT!"

"My legs are tired... I'm sorry..." Haldir stopped walking and turned to Niamh, "Niamh, why didn't you sat anything?"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me..." Haldir picked her up and she climbed onto his back, "Come on horsey!" Haldir laughed and began walking quickly up the steps.

"Niamh, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"Sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize."

Time seemed to pass more quickly while riding on Haldir. He kept telling her silly stories of him and his brothers while they were growing up. Apparently, Rumil had a bed wetting problem when he was young. Soon they reached the top and were on a huge talan. It was beautiful. Niamh realized that this had to be the Lord and Lady's area. Lady Galadriel herself came descending down a stairway in front of them. A glow was emitting from her, and Niamh was in awe. Lord Celeborn followed behind her, talking to an elf. The elf bowed to his Lord and Lady before leaving. Haldir set Niamh down, and she hid shyly behind his back. The Lady Galadriel walked towards her.

"Niamh, I hope you have had a pleasant stay here." Niamh nodded and stepped out from behind Haldir. He nudged her forward slowly, and Niamh dropped into a clumsy curtsy. This caused Galadriel to smile softly.

"That is not needed child. Come, sit with me. We have much to discuss." Galadriel sat down in a chair and Niamh sat next to her. Haldir was about to tell her that she was in Lord Celeborn's chair, but the Lord himself shook his head and took another seat. Haldir followed in example.

"Yes Niamh, how have you enjoyed your stay so far?" Niamh glanced at Celeborn,

"It has been very nice. Everyone is kind... Lord... How do you say your name?"

"Celeborn."

"Celeborn?"

"Yes. So you are fine staying with Haldir and his brothers?"

"Oh yes! They are the greatest!" Galadriel looked at Haldir and smiled softly at his own smile.

"That is good to hear. So, you wouldn't mind staying with them for a longer period of time?"

"Well no... but, you can't get me home?" Celeborn didn't answer. Galadriel touched Niamh's arm slightly, "You do not remember anything?" Niamh turned innocent eyes to Galadriel, "Remember what?" Galadriel sighed and stood up.

"Niamh... You ran from your home. Your older brother helped you escape. Do you remember not what you were escaping from?"

"...No..." Galadriel sat down next to the girl again. She grabbed her chin softly and forced Niamh to look at her, "I mean... yes..."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It's scary, and makes me sad."

"Niamh, nothing can hurt you here." Niamh glanced at Haldir, who nodded.

"My family lived in a small village of Rohan, in the West Emnet, near the Entwash. We were not close to Edoras, there weren't many soldiers around to help us. One day, it was my sister's birthday... Everyone was so happy. There was a party, everyone from the village was there. She turned five. I remember telling her I was still older, it made her cry. My momma got mad at me.

Soon after that, around the time everyone started going home, a scary sound floated through air. Everyone got scared and started running. I remember people were screaming the word 'orcs'. I didn't know what an orc was...yet. My poppa made us all go inside. He ran for his sword, I didn't know he had one. My momma told my brother, Haleth, to go get the horse. I just stood there, I was scared. My brother came back. There screams and yells coming from all around. There was pain in the screams. We went out the back door. My momma told my brother to get on the horse. Then she put me on behind him. Then...then...poppa... he was hurt, really bad. A scary thing stuck its sword in him. Poppa fell down, blood was coming from him. Momma screamed. Then she was about to put my little sister on the horse infront of Haleth. But, something, an arrow, hit her. She and Morwen, my sister, they fell. And Haleth made the horse run really fast...

We rode for a long time. I don't remember where we went or how long we rode for. Haleth made sure I ate the little food we had. After a long time, we came to point where we saw a forest far far in the distance. Then Haleth pulled me off the horse and told me to hide in a bush. He told me to be quiet, and to not come out for any reason. The scary monsters had come again. He tried to lead them away. I don't know what happened to him... A day I later a came out from the bush and I started running for the forest I saw. I don't remember much. But I was hungry, and tired, and sad. I got in the forest and walked quietly then. And then the next thing I know Haldir finds me," Niamh finishes and breaks down in tears. She runs to Haldir and jumps into his arms.

"Niamh..."

"It's not fair! Not fair!" Haldir held her close and looked at Galadriel and Celeborn. They both were solemn expressions.

"Niamh, would you wish to remain here?" Niamh turns to Galadriel, "Can I?"

"Of course. I believe you have had a hard day, maybe you can convince Haldir to carry you home." Haldir stood up, nodded to his Lord and Lady, and carried Niamh from the room and down the stairs.

---

Niamh woke up in her room. She sat up and listened to the sounds in the flet. She could hear the three elves she lived with speaking to each other in elvish. She stood up and walked out into the main room. All three stopped talking when they saw her.

"Is it dinner time yet?" Rumil walked towards her smiling.

"You slept through dinner... Do you want me to find you something to eat?" Niamh nodded and skipped into the kitchen. Rumil watched as she pulled out some bread, honey, and milk. She sat at the table and began to shove things quickly into her mouth. Rumil was soon joined by Orophin and Haldir.

"Niamh," Haldir began, "We want you to know that we are glad that you will be staying with us."

"Really?"

"Of course," Orophin said while sitting down, "You are now like our little sister."

"You aren't going to pick on me are you? Haleth did."

"Of course not, now you finish up and go to bed. It's pass your bed time." Niamh responded by sticking her tongue out at Orophin.

---

Haldir was awakened by something small slipping into his bed. Haldir turned over.

"Niamh?"

"Huh?"

"You are okay?"

"Yes. I just got scared sleeping alone."

"Then why didn't you go bother Orophin or Rumil?" Niamh sat up and threw her pillow at Haldir.

"Because you make me feel safe." Haldir pulled her into his arms and let her fall asleep.

-----

Another chapter done. I think this is the longest one so far. I'm not quite sure if I will use the next chapter I have planned. DO YOU want another chapter with her young, or do you want her to age a little?

So no preview for next time. insert evil laugh

If you want to be notified when I update, leave your email, and indicate you would want an email from me.

Also... PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know I'm not writing this only for my entertainment. So...tell your friends, your boyfriend, your dog groomer. I wish to get more then five reviews. Am I being greedy? I think I'm just being needy... Thanks and God Bless.

Nenuial


	4. A Promise in the Stars

Disclaimer: Yes, I own everything... I was being sarcastic.

Overview: Niamh has a new family, Orophin is constantly injured, Rumil..., Haldir is slowly warming up to our favorite little human, oh... and she is now 10! sniffle

To my reviewers: I love y'all!  
**sara-aka-irish-princess**: Well, she didn't grow up that much, only like three years. Is that acceptable?  
**Lady Gothia**: Um, thanks. blushes I still haven't learned how to take compliments. A flame will soon come along and put me in my place...  
**nerwen**: What exactly do you mean by long-winded? And yes, I have an updating problem.  
**Naomie**: Wow, thanks. You told me to keep going twice, I'm expecting to stop. . You are really sweet. I wasn't complaining that reviewers are anonymous, it's just that it caught my attention. Hope you like this one  
**Daydream**: Yes! Isn't she adorable? pats Niamh's head, but stops at a glare from Haldir  
**Ellie in ElfPajamas**: I'm glad you are enjoying it. I dunno, but Galadriel has always come off scary to me.  
**ElvenLady -Nituriel**: Whoa! Your sister is named Niamh and is seven and 1/2? SCARY! What a coincidence! laughs and falls out of computer chair  
**nikki**: I'm glad you are enjoying it. She didn't age to much for you did she?

-----

**Hail the Conquering Heros!  
**  
Chapter Four: A Promise in the Stars

Two and a half peaceful years have passed since Niamh first came to Lothlorien. At the age of ten she is now full of even more energy. Haldir has yet to become a completely nice elf. Out in public he is still a hard ass, a term she had overheard Rumil using to describe his brother. Niamh has grown to love him anyway. Rumil has continued to be that replacement father in her life. He is first to tell her no, and first to cave into her pleads. He gives her a gentle, unwavering love that has helped her to grow. Orophin has developed into a mischievous older brother. One could find him and Niamh constantly playing out tricks on the two other inhabitants of the flet. Niamh's lessons in elvish have not ceased. She is rather slow at learning the strange language. It is very different from Common and Rohirrim. Her lessons with Brilthor are usually halted by games of tag and hide-and-go-seek. Niamh has grown to be a bright spot in the lives of the few elves she interacts with. Her naive and innocent human nature is endearing to the immortals. And her questions are usually quite humorous. And no, she refrains from tugging on their ears, usually.

Rumil awoke to the smell of breakfast floating under his door. He knew it was Orophin. Today was to be consumed by a new tradition of theirs, Niamh's birthday. No, it was very uncommon among elves. They do live forever. The excitement surrounding it all will lose its touch after five hundred years. Yet Niamh was human, and they wanted her to keep her mortal traditions. Rumil couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as he thought of his young friend. She was ten. Though it had only been over two years, so little time to elves, she was human. Before he knew it, she would be eighteen, of age. Rumil sat up, shaking his head at the thought of Niamh marrying. He opened his eyes quickly as images of an aging Niamh appeared in his mind. No, those thoughts he couldn't bear. Rumil looked up quickly as Orophin entered the room.

"Brother, what is wrong?" Orophin asked while sitting next to Rumil.

"Nothing Orophin..."

"Rumil, you do not get that sad look for nothing." Rumil glanced out the window and sighed,

"What are we going to do?" Orophin looked at his brother sharply.

"It thought you had already bought her present."

"Yes I have, quite a few..." Orophin touched his brother's arm, "What is it?"

"For the first time ever, I am horribly scared."

"Why?"

"Niamh...she, I, when..." Rumil broke off and turned sad eyes on his brother, "It will hurt me greatly to see her grow old." Orophin sighed a wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Brother... Do not be sad, not today. It is her day to celebrate. Those days will come, but, there is nothing we can do." Rumil simply nodded and stood.

"I know. Now go watch her breakfast. I'm sure she doesn't want it burnt." Orophin chuckled and left, leaving Rumil to pull himself together. He would not let his dark thoughts ruin her day. He quickly got dressed and walked out towards the kitchen. Orophin had already set the table and was laying the food out. Rumil grabbed a pastry and sat down. Orophin glared at him.

"Can't you do something useful?"

"Like what?"

"Go wake Niamh." Rumil rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"And that would also mean waking Haldir, not a favorite activity of mine. Have you forgotten she still runs to his room?"

"Well... no." Rumil sighed and stood up, knowing full well his brother wasn't going to do it. He carefully opened the door to his oldest brother's room, painfully remembering other times he had woken him. Rumil had to smile at the sight before him. Haldir was sitting up in bed, sleeping, while holding a sleeping Niamh in his lap. A book lay next to the pair on the bed, and Rumil knew that Niamh had managed to, yet again, get his brother to read her a story. She was a good influence on him, slowly pushing back the cold. Rumil walked up to the bed and shook Niamh.

"Niamh, time to wake up." Niamh simply pushed her face farther into Haldir's arm while the giant teddy bear himself was awoken. Rumil saw his eyes quickly come back into focus and Haldir glared at his brother.

"What?"

"I need to wake her." Haldir grunted and gently shook Niamh, "Wake up little one."

"Five more minutes Haldir..."

"Niamh, wake up."

"I don't want to go to my lessons today..." Haldir sat Niamh up, forcing her to wake. Niamh rubbed her eyes gently and looked around. Her eyes landed on Rumil.

"What are you doing here? Did you have a nightmare too?"

"No, I came to wake you," Rumil said while laughing. He hadn't run to his brother in ages, asking him to chase away his fears.

"Oh!" Niamh jumped out of bed and ran to her room. She came running back, now dressed. She pulled Haldir out of bed and grabbed Rumil's hand.

"It's my birthday! Come on!" And Niamh pulled the two grown elves to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. Niamh squealed at the sight of her favorite dishes and jumped into Orophin's arms.

"Yummy! Thank you Orophin!" He smiled at her and threw her in the air. She fell back into his arms laughing. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping down and attacking the food. The three elves sat down and watched their favorite human inhale the breakfast. There's was no talking, just an easy quiet. Each other's presence was enough. Until Niamh burped rather loudly.

"Niamh!" They all cried loudly. She had the decency to blush and apologize. After ten more minutes of eating, Orophin began to clear the table. Rumil and Haldir ran to their rooms to get dressed for the day. This left Niamh with nothing to do. Deciding it would be better to be helpful, she went over to Orophin's side.

"Yes Niamh?"

"Can I help?" Orophin gave her a strange look.

"It's your birthday."

"I know, but if I help, it will all go faster. And then we can all have fun faster." Orophin nodded and stepped over a little to allow her access to the bin a dishes. Niamh rolled up her sleeves and started drying the ones he had washed.

"Orophin, you are an elf."

"Yes I know that."

"Well, of course. But you and your brothers are elves."

"Niamh, what is the question?"

"Patience! Well, you three are elves, and I am human." Orophin felt a strange sense of repetition coming.

"And?"

"Well, it's not fair!"

"Why not?"

"Because. I will have to leave one day."

"What exactly do you mean Niamh?"

"Well, I was talking to Brilthor during my lessons. And I've found out that, one, elves are immortal, and two, one day all the elves are going to sail away. I don't want it to happen. Either I will get really really really old, or you will get on a ship and leave me." Orophin dropped the cup he had been washing on the floor. He ignored the crash, and pulled Niamh up into his arms.

"Niamh, it will all make more sense when you are older." Niamh frowned.

"That's what Brilthor said, but I want to know now." Orophin only sighed and buried his face in her hair. At that moment Haldir and Rumil reappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing brother, we are just talking."

"Well, you are done now. Let's go for a walk." Orophin and Niamh shot identical looks at Haldir. Go on a walk? Together? That's not your normal Haldir.

"What?"

"Nothing brother. Let's go." Niamh ran to the door first and waited for the others. Getting impatient rather quickly, she started hopping from one foot to the next. Rumil came in first and swept her up into his arms. Haldir and Orophin followed soon after.

---

Niamh ran after a fleeing Orophin on the path. On their way towards their destination, Orophin and Niamh had started a friendly game of tag, which soon became an all out war between the two.

"I will get you Orophin!" Niamh yelled while hopelessly chasing the elf. Orophin never went easy on her.

"Will not!" Niamh growled and increased her speed. This only lasted for a few moments because she quickly ran out of breath. Niamh stopped running and turned toward the two elves who choose to walk peacefully.

"Haldir, I'm tired..."

"Yes Niamh?" Niamh turned to him with a pleading face.

"Will you carry me?" Haldir smiled and picked her up. Niamh looked at Rumil and stuck her tongue out. Rumil replied the same way. Haldir turned to his brother with an amused look.

"Surely you are old enough to not act so childishly?" Rumil grinned and stuck his tongue out again when Haldir turned his head. Niamh giggled and started playing with Haldir's hair.

"Please little one, don't tangle my hair like you did yesterday." Niamh quickly stopped and buried her face in Haldir shirt. Within a few minutes they had reached their destination. Orophin was already sitting underneath a tree, his eyes closed. Niamh jumped down from Haldir's arms and ran to Orophin. She jumped on him and giggled.

"You're it!" Orophin opened one eye to look at her. He grinned and stood up, picking her up at the same time.

"Yes, but now you are at my mercy." Niamh turned her head and saw that Orophin was walking towards a small stream. It was just deep enough for her.

"Orophin no!" He didn't stop walking. "Haldir help me!" Haldir only looked up and grinned at her, "I brought a change of clothing for you, in case you get wet."

"Rumil?" He looked up at Niamh's anxious face. He smiled a stood up. Orophin quickened his pace as his brother made his way towards them. Niamh closed her eyes as they neared the stream. The next thing she knew she was sitting in the running water. She looked up and glared at Orophin."That's not funny! And Rumil, why didn't you help me?"

"You forgot to take your bath last night like I told you." Niamh grinned sheepishly and stood up. She launched herself at the resting Haldir, thus managing to get him soaking wet.

"Did you bring a change of clothes for yourself?" Haldir tried to look stern, but failed miserably. Niamh ran off to chase Orophin again. Rumil sat next to his brother, a soft smile on his face.

"It's good to see you happy." Haldir looked at his brother sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"Niamh has been a beautiful gift in all our lives. But I think she has had a greater effect on you. I think others can see it too."

"See what?"

"That you have a kinder side. Orophin and I have always known that it was there, but all others see is the cold, arrogant, stern March warden. Yet with Niamh, a gentleness exists. You don't spend all your time on the borders. You ask for time off. You make sure that one of us is always here for her. And, you smile now." Haldir turned from his brother and glanced over at from where the shouting was coming from. Niamh had managed to catch Orophin, and was now sitting on his stomach, tickling him.

"Well Rumil, with you and Orophin grown, I had lost some of that gentleness you see. Niamh, her presence is refreshing. You know what it is I mean?"

"Yes brother, we have found something we would risk much for. But, seeing and hearing you act so sappy upsets my stomach."

---

Niamh ran into the flet and straight to her room. She wanted to change really quickly. She knew her guardians had something planned for her birthday. She had been very surprised last year when they celebrated her birthday. And with the help of her sneaking skills, she had learned that something was planned for this year. And she knew, whatever it was, that it was going to start now. They had come back from their walk and Rumil had casually mentioned that she go change into her nicest dress. Niamh quickly pulled on the dark blue dress that was hanging in her closet. Her and Rumil had picked out the fabric a month ago, and this would be her first time to wear it. She quickly pulled on her stockings and shoes, grabbed her brush and ran to Rumil's room. She opened the door and peeked in. Seeing that Rumil was dressed and ready, she walked over to him and held out her brush.

"Will you braid my hair?" Rumil smiled and took the brush. Niamh sat on the bed and Rumil sat behind her.

"You really need to learn how to do this yourself."

"You would miss it." Rumil silently agreed.

"So Niamh, how has your birthday been?"

"Lots of fun!" Rumil smiled and finished braiding her hair. She hopped off the bed and ran to put her brush up. Rumil walked out into the main room, and found his brothers waiting.

"Is she ready?" Orophin asked impatiently.

"Yes I'm ready!" Niamh called while skipping into the room, "So where are we going?"

"Follow us." Niamh latched onto Haldir and they followed the other two out the door. They set off in a familiar direction, and Niamh turned to Haldir.

"What are we doing?"

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise." Niamh pouted and walked silently. She looked back up at Haldir as they approached one of the gardens she terrorized frequently. They walked into the garden and Niamh stopped in shock. It appeared that there was a party here. She looked around and recognized many elves she had come to know. There was Brilthor and Calandil standing next to a table. Then there was Hareth, Indis, and Faelivrin, the seamstresses she had to see quite regularly due to her habit of destroying her clothes. Many a Haldir's wardens that she had charmed were there. Then she spotted Aradan and Orodreth, her two favorite healers she ran to often when she managed to injure herself. Before she could do any more people spotting, Haldir pulled towards the middle of the garden. Most talking ceased and elves began to come over to speak to her. Soon Niamh found herself being held by Brilthor as she talked to Aradan.

"So, you mean to tell me, that you fell out of a tree. And that's why you came to me begging for medicine."

"It hurt really bad at the time."

"How far off the ground were you?" Niamh looked at Brilthor.

"I hadn't gotten to the first branch yet." Both elves started laughing while Niamh turned red.

"If you two are done bothering my favorite sister, I would love to take her to get some food." Niamh happily latched onto Orophin. He led her back to the table and set her in a chair.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Cake!" Orophin shrugged and got her a piece. He also handed her a cup filled with milk.

"Orophin..."  
"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry... Orophin, I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"When are you going to ask Anarrima to marry you?" Orophin proceeded to turn red, spit out his wine all over Niamh and the table, and fall out of his chair. He got back up and looked at Niamh.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, you two seem to like each other a lot, and I would like someone to play with." Orophin's face turned bright red again at her words. He turned and looked at Anarrima was currently laughing with some friends.

"Well Niamh, I don't know." Orophin dropped back into his chair and sighed. Niamh patted his arm.

"I'll help you ok?"

"I would very much appreciate it."

---

Niamh sighed and allowed Haldir to pick her up. Though it wasn't that late, Haldir was making her go home, to sleep. Niamh said goodbye to everyone, trying to delay her departure. Haldir had quickly stopped that by telling everyone that though it was her party, she still had a bed time. So, here they were, walking back to the talan, Niamh resting her head on Haldir's shoulder. They had been walking in silence when Niamh suddenly spoke up.

"Will you miss me?" Haldir immediately stopped walking and put Niamh down. He squatted down to her level.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know now that all elves will at sometime leave Middle Earth and sail into the west. So, will you miss me when you leave me?"

"Leave you?"

"I know you have to, it's ok. I have gotten used to losing people I like." Haldir pulled Niamh into his arms.

"That will not happen for a very long time. I will never intentionally leave you behind."

"But you have to, it's like a rule."  
"Where did you learn all this from."

"Books." Haldir sighed and sat down on the path.

"Niamh, I care about you very much. And so do Rumil and Orophin. We are not going to leave you." Tears had begun to fall down Niamh cheeks.

"Don't lie! You have to! You are going to leave me behind, all alone. It's not fair!"

"Niamh listen to me. I told you I won't leave."

"What if the sea calls you?"

"I will stay for you."

"But what about if Galadriel leaves? You have to then right? She is your liege lady... you serve her right? She could make you leave."

"She could order me to go, but the Lady would never do that."

"But she could! You are going to leave me! I wish I was an elf, then I could be with you forever."

"Niamh, why now? Why are you asking this now?"

"I was thinking about it." Haldir sighed and picked her up. He carried her to the talan, and put her down in her room.

"Change into your nightgown, then I will put you to bed." Haldir left, only to be called back a few minutes later. He walked in and found Niamh already under the covers.

"I love you Haldir." Haldir felt his emotions racing. Sure he was happy she finally said it, but an unexplainable grief filled him.

"And I love you little one." Haldir sat down on her bed and tucked the covers tighter around her.

"I'm sorry I talked about sad things."

"It's fine."

"I'm just scared." Haldir pulled her out of bed and led her to the balcony outside. He picked her up and looked up.

"Niamh, you see those stars."

"Yes."  
"There are a many in the sky, correct?"

"Yes..."

"I promise you, on all of the stars you see, that I will never leave you. I will remain by your side. And even if you command me to leave your presence, I will stay."

"Really?"

"I promise." Niamh buried her face into Haldir's tunic and allowed him to carry her back to her bed.

"Now I want you to sleep. You have had a busy day." Niamh nodded and kissed Haldir goodnight. Haldir left the room, but not before looking back one last time. Yes, Rumil was right, there was something he would sacrifice much for. He would sacrifice everything for her happiness.

-----

Hmm, it started out pretty serious, got light hearted, and ended serious. The was some MAJOR foreshadowing in this chapter. I won't say what exactly. You are welcome to guess all you want.  
Next time: Niamh will help Orophin in his mission, Operation Pop the Question. There will be a lesson with Brilthor, terrorizing Calandil, and does Rumil have a crush on some unsuspecting elleth?

I have the whole story outlined. It's a very detailed outline. I have written the final two chapters. This story will be around 30, depending on how I actually write it out. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Free monkeys to all reviewers.

Nenuial


	5. Where do Babies Come From?

Disclaimer:  
  
Haldir: Yes, the author, Nenuial, owns nothing. *turns to Nenuial* Can I have my clothes back now?  
  
Nenuial: *tilts head from side to side* Umm...no? What do you think girls?  
  
Overview: Nervous Orophin, Shifty Rumil, Loving Haldir, Troublesome Niamh, Hopeful Anarrima, Teasing Brilthor, and an Evil Calandil.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took so long....but this chapter was just hard to write...I don't like it. But the next two will be fun!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
To my reviewers: Free Haldir balloons to all!  
  
Naomie: My faithful reviewer! I wuv you! You are so encouraging, thanks. It helps to know someone looks for the next chapter  
  
Lady Gothia: Well, all I can say is there will be future tear jerkers... No really, it's sad for me to write  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: I love the name! Thank you for reviewing every chapter. I made me feel all warm inside!  
  
elvinscarf: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hail the Conquering Heros  
  
Chapter Five: Where Do Babies Come From  
  
~~  
  
Niamh rolled over in bed and glanced out the window. The sun was already up, and she could here voices from the kitchen. She jumps out of bed and runs to her closet. Pondering for a few minutes about which one she should wear, she pulls out a dark green dress and tugs it on. Walking over to the bowl on the stand by her bed, she washes her face before emerging from her room. With her feet softly hitting the floor, Niamh arrives to the kitchen area and looks at the picture in front of her. Haldir was desperately trying to make something edible to eat. But by the funny smell in the air, Niamh assumed she would be hungry until lunch. Rumil was lounging at the table, sipping milk and laughing at his brother's feeble attempts to cook. Orophin on the other hand was staring at nothing in particular with a dazed look on his face. Niamh chose to approach the latter.  
  
"Are you well Orophin?" Orophin glanced down at the young girl and smiled.  
  
"I am feeling a little ill." Haldir glared at his brother, "My cooking isn't that bad."  
  
"It is not that." Rumil suddenly perked up, "Then what is it?"  
  
"Nothing." Niamh suddenly gasped and smiled at the poor elf.  
  
"I know! He's going to..." She was quickly cut off by Orophin's hand blocking her mouth. Niamh continued speaking, but her words were muffled. Orophin had turned a bright pink, Rumil looked liked he had found his prey, and Haldir was letting breakfast burn.  
  
"What was that Niamh?"  
  
"Omipin wis doeing poo asp Emimmia twoo..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Errr!" Niamh glared up at Orophin but quickly stopped trying to talk. She patted Orophin's arm. He dropped his hand and smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry, but I am sworn to secrecy by pain of tickling." Rumil and Haldir frowned while Orophin smiled at his 'little sister.'  
  
"Haldir you orc! You let breakfast burn!" Haldir mumbled about unfair treatment and the other three glared at him.  
  
"I guess we will have to eat in the dining hall."  
  
~*~  
  
Niamh toddled along behind her three guardians. Rumil kept shooting curious looks at his brother. Haldir kept turning to make sure that Niamh was not getting herself lost. Niamh would smile at him, thus causing him to smile back. Niamh sped up her step to walk next to Rumil. She tugged on his arm to get his attention.  
  
"Yes Niamh?"  
  
"Leave my big brother alone!" Orophin grinned and picked her up, "That's right, leave me alone."  
  
"Niamh, if he is your big brother, then what am I?" Niamh turned to Rumil and smiled.  
  
"I decided you were to be my new ada." The three brothers exchanged looks of curiosity. Rumil looked at Niamh closely.  
  
"Why am I your new ada, and Orophin your brother?"  
  
"Well that is easy! You see, Orophin treats me like a little sister, and we act like it too. You treat me like my ada used to, actually, you have many things that remind me of Father." Orophin switched Niamh to his other arm and looked at Haldir.  
  
"What of him?"  
  
"That's different."  
  
"What is so different?"  
  
"Haldir is special." Haldir gave his brothers a smug look and plucked Niamh from Orophin's arms.  
  
"Yes, I am special." Rumil nudged Orophin and they both shot Haldir identical looks of delight.  
  
"I've always known you were 'special' brother."  
  
"Yes, mother told Rumil and I how you fell from a tree in your early days. She said you were never the same after that." Haldir practically growled at his brothers. Niamh looked at the three of them with a confused expression.  
  
"You have a momma?" Haldir held Niamh a little tighter as the fair faces filled with sadness.  
  
"We did." Niamh realized something was wrong and decided not to prod any further. Se hugged Haldir and remained silent.  
  
"Look Niamh, we have reached the dining hall." Haldir set her down and let her walk. Suddenly overcome with shyness, she grabbed his hand and walked close to him. They walked into the dining hall to a new site for Niamh's eyes. There were so many elves. Niamh looked around with a look of surprise.  
  
"I've never met him, or him, oh! Or her..." Haldir smiled down at her.  
  
"There are many elves you haven't met. Now, if it pleases you, we will sit with some of my wardens." Niamh nodded and they joined a table where Orophin and Rumil were already sitting at. Niamh put herself between Haldir and Rumil, feeling they would protect her if she needed to be. A few conversations stopped as the little girl sat down. All of Haldir's wardens knew that he and his brothers were caring for the young girl, but many had not met her. All three were rather protective of her, and she only ventured out to see the wardens when Haldir would return from the border. And of course, Niamh was a topic that the three elves could speak about for a long time.  
  
"Where have you been hiding Niamh?" Calandil asked, being the only face she recognized.  
  
"Away from you." Her comment caused quite a few laughs. Calandil grinned at her and turned back to his companion. Niamh scooted closer to Haldir and began picking at the plate he had prepared for her. Niamh perked up as she heard Orophin laughing loudly.  
  
"That is where you have been all these nights." Orophin laughed at the elf across from him.  
  
"Well..." More laughter could be heard.  
  
"Careful Aegnor, you don't want her father to learn of your nightly exercise."  
  
"Yes Aegnor, we don't need young ones running around here. Especially if you are the father." Haldir was glad the poor elf cursed in elvish, allowing Niamh to be saved from his colorful language. The was a slight lull in the conversation then, and Niamh took the opportunity to ask a question she had been meaning to ask.  
  
"Haldir, where do babies come from?" All eyes turned to Haldir as he began stuttering in a very unelf like way.  
  
"You see, when, and, then, yes, um....ask Rumil."  
  
"Rumil, where do babies come from?" Rumil turned pink and quickly left the table. Niamh got up and sat next to Orophin.  
  
"Brother, where do babies come from?"  
  
"You see, Niamh, when a male and a female love each other..."  
  
"Very much."  
  
"Thank you Haldir, when a male and female love each other, they may come to the decision to have children."  
  
"Uh huh...keep going." Orophin turned to his brother for help, but only received a look of misery.  
  
"Well, they then go and....they...well, you see, they..."  
  
"Orophin!"  
  
"They go to the market!"  
  
"Market?" Multiple voices ask the same question.  
  
"Yes the market. They have to find the perfect child, so they shop for a long time..."  
  
"Yes sometimes for, nine months!" Haldir chipped in.  
  
"And when they finally find the baby they want they buy it." Niamh gave him a confused look.  
  
"Well, then why does the momma get really big?"  
  
"Because she drinks a potion."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To have the baby."  
  
"I thought you buy a baby."  
  
"Um...you buy the potion for the perfect baby." Niamh looked at Orophin for a few moments and then smiled.  
  
"Thank you Orophin!"  
  
"Think nothing of it." Elves around him were laughing, some even to the point of tears.  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast, Niamh had grabbed Orophin and dragged him away to her favorite garden. She wanted to help her big brother get married, no matter what.  
  
"When are you going to do it?" Orophin gave her a shy look.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Niamh scowled.  
  
"Ask Anarrima to marry you! Look here big brother, you have been seeing her for three hundred years. That's like three human lives smushed together!" Orophin blushed and got a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"I truly don't know Niamh..."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Is there anything wrong with her?"  
  
"I wouldn't care if there was."  
  
"Then what is the problem?" Niamh looked up at Orophin and gave him a innocent smile, one that tugged at his heart. Orophin knelt down and hugged her.  
  
"I was planning on doing it the day Haldir found you. I returned from the border that day, but you were here. I became very attatched to you, as you know." Niamh giggled and backed away from Orophin.  
  
"Well, you have to do it, today!"  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Yes, and I will stand no objections." Orophin smiled at his young friend and nodded.  
  
"Fine, I will. But you must help me."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
~~~  
  
Annarima sighed as she carried a basket of mended tunics to Orophin's talan. This was something she had been doing ever since there two month anniversary.  
  
"And now three hundred years later..." she mumbled to herself as she clinmbed the steps. Yes, she loved Orophin, but sometimes the elf was so dense! For one hundred and twenty two years she had been hinting that they should marry, bind as life mates. One would think that discussing their future children was hint enough. Annarima had begun to wonder if she would have to be the one to propose. She unlocked the door to the talan and walked in. The home had become much neater now that a young girl was living there. Apparently chores were expected of her. Annarima turned around as heavy footsteps came towards the talan.  
  
"Annarima!" Niamh came running in and skidded to a stop. Her cheeks were flushed and her dress wrinkled. Her hazel eyes seemed to dance.  
  
"Yes Niamh?"  
  
"Can you come with me somewhere?"  
  
"I need to put away Orophin's clothes, can it wait."  
  
"No! You must come now! Let Orophin do soemthing on his own for once. Please!" Niamh gave the elleth a pleading look that none could refuse.  
  
"Oh, I suppose..." She could get no further because Niamh was dragging her out the door. Annarima wondered what had made the young girl so adament about taking her somewhere. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind when they came and stopped in Niamh's favorite garden. And Orophin was waiting for her. He smiled at her and Niamh ran back a few steps to hide in the bushes in spy on the unfolding event. Orophin grabbed Annarima'a hand and gave her a heart melting grin.  
  
"Good day my love." Annarima couldn't stop the blush that covered her cheeks.  
  
"Good morning Orophin, is anything wrong?" He only grinned bigger and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, the world is wonderful. Does the sun seem to shine brighter? The birds sound happy, no?" Annarima sent him a curious glance begging him to keep going.  
  
"Annarima, I've known you since the day you were born, 1,237 years ago. I've been in love with you ever since that day you returned from Ilmadris, when was that? 700 years ago. I knew then, that moment I saw you at the border, that you were my life mate. For 300 years I have courted you. You consume my thoughts and dreams. I can not imagine life without you. Annarima, I love you. Words can't describe how I feel for you. I have one question. Will you make me happier then I have ever been? Will you bind yourself to me?"  
  
Niamh pressed her hands to her mouth to smother her laughter. Annarima had just started saying "Yes, of course, you stupid elf!" over and over again. Then they had started kissing. Niamh averted her eyes and smiled. Her big brother was happy, and that was what really counted.  
  
~~~  
  
Niamh strolled away from the scene of the crime feeling happy. She had been such a great help. And she could really go for something to eat, and she knew just who to beg from. And there he was, totally unexpecting.  
  
"Haldir!" The golden haired elf turned around and smiled. Niamh ran and jumped into his arms, forcing him to drop his bow.  
  
"Hello Niamh, is something wrong?" Niamh smiled and wriggled a finger in his face.  
"I know something you don't know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you!" Haldir sighed and set her down. Niamh picked up his both, though with a little difficulty. It was twice her size. Suddenly her eyes widened and she dropped his bow and ran past Haldir.  
  
"Niamh, you don't treat my weapons like that." Niamh payed him no heed as she launched herself into another's elf's arms.  
  
"Calandil! I've missed you so much!" Calandil laughed and spun her around. Haldir frowned, hoping he wouldn't drop her.  
  
"Jealous Haldir?" Brilthor asked walking upon the scene.  
  
"No! I just don't want him to drop her." Brilthor smiled and patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Haldir. Calandil would never drop her. And she seems to be attached to him quite firmly." Haldir followed Brilthor's gaze and sighed. Calandil had topped spinning Niamh and was now letting her play with his hair as he whispered something to her. Calandil caught sight of Brilthor and smiled.  
  
"Brilthor! There you are. You ran away quickly." Brilthor took the opportunity to pluck Niamh from his arms.  
  
"What? No welcome home for me?" Niamh hugged her tutor hard and laughed.  
  
"I missed you too! How were the borders? Did you fight any nasty monsters? Tell me please! Neither Haldir, Rumil, or Orophin went on the last patrol!" Brilthor laughed ans sat down.  
  
"You wish to hear of such things?" Niamh nodded. "Well, it was rather quiet. We found nothing that would bring harm. Though Calandil was scared out of his mind when..."  
  
"Brilthor that is not nescessary!"  
  
"...Well you see, Calandil had fallen asleep on his watch. So Maglor thought it would be funny to put a spider in his shirt. We all thought it would be funny but....."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Calandil awoke immediatly and ran away screaming for his mother."  
  
"Brilthor, that's enough!"  
  
"But we didn't get to the part where you fall face first into some animal droppings..."  
  
"Enough!"  
  
"Calandil is cranky today right?" Niamh said why smirking at him. Calandil gave her a frosty look and picked her up.  
  
"Let us see how smug you are when I'm done with you."  
  
"Wait...what? Haldir!" But Calandil ran off with Niamh over his shoulder. Haldir and Brilthor began walking after them. This was quite usual. Haldir began to run when he heard Niamh scream.  
  
"Niamh! What's wrong?" Haldir and Brilthor stopped walking. Calandil had tied Niamh upside down from a tree branch. Calandil was laughing histerically and Niamh was trying to keep her dress from falling down to low.  
  
"Haldir! Help me!" Niamh practically sobbed. Haldir quickly climbed onto the branch and untied Niamh. Holding her tightly in his arms he glared at Calandil, who was still laughing.  
  
"I am not laughing." Calandil stopped laughing and glanced up at his commander.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Tomorrow you will go back out to the southern borders...for a month." Calandil's mouth dropped.  
  
"Sir, it was just a joke..." Brilthor tool the liberty to slap the stupid elf upside the head as Haldir climbed down with Niamh in his arms.  
  
"And I am being serious..." Haldir began to walk away, leaving Calandil in shock.  
  
~~~  
  
Niamh sat in Haldir's lap that night looking around the talan. Rumil was writing in his journal and Orophin had a dreamy look on his face. After talking to Annarima's family, looking at Orophin's schedule, and considering other factors, they had decided to get married two years from now. Two painful years for the lovers. Niamh tapped Haldir on the arm to get his attention.  
  
"Haldir, what happened to your momma?" Haldir looked at her softly, while the other two stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Our mother faded from grief when our father was slain in battle. It was quite a long time ago..."  
  
"What was she like?" Rumil walked over and sat next to them, "She was beautiful, kind, and she always seemed to be singing. She favored neither of us above the others."  
  
"And she was always there to fix anything for us..." Orophin added from his spot.  
  
"I miss momma..." Niamh whispered.  
  
"What was your mother like?"  
  
"She was strong. She could wield a sword and ride well. She would kiss my nose when ever I got hurt. And whenever it was storming outside she would hold me in her arms..." Niamh trailed off and buried her face in Haldir's shirt. Haldir stood up to take her to bed.  
  
"Niamh is going to bed now, and so will I." Rumil and Orophin nodded.  
  
Haldir placed Niamh in her bed and sat down. Niamh was still attached to his arm, shaking slightly.  
  
"Will you be alright Niamh?"  
  
"Don't leave me!" Haldir pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"As I promised you yesterday, I will never leave you." Niamh stopped shaking and relaxed into his arms. Within a few minutes she was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter done. Boy, this chapter sucked ass. *Sigh* I will try better next time, I swear.  
  
Next time on Hail the Conquering Heros..... It is almost Orophin's big day. Time to move him out into his own house. Niamh practices being the flower girl. And Rumil and Haldir try not to get too emotional  
  
Please leave me a review..... I will give a cyber monkey!  
  
Nenuial 


	6. The Wedding Part One

Disclaimer: Do I truly need to do this? Didn't think so...  
  
A/N: We've fast forward a few years now. Niamh is now 12, so two years have passed. This chapter deals with the day before Orophin's wedding... oh dear..  
  
To my reviewers:   
  
Fuji the Hobbit: Read the A/N at the end for your answers. The plot.... hmm.. I can't tell you!  
  
CanonKillerEllieInElfPajamas: Whoa! Long name there. Thanks. I was just dissatisfied with the chapter. I am kinda in a hurry to get to the later chapters.  
  
Naomie: I am beginning to wonder how you always know when I update... something to ponder. The was a nice long review you gave me, thanks! *Hands her a cyber cookie* No monkey. Sorry I didn't update by the 19th. I kinda lost all inspiration. Thanks for a being a constant lift when I get disheartend.  
  
elvinscarf: You don't like monkies either? Fine, ok, have a cyber puppy.  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: *Hands over a dozen Haldir lollipops* Enjoy!   
  
Gothic Angel of Death: Whoa! Name change, I was scared for a secong there. Thank you for the support. *hug*  
  
almatari-of-arda: Pronunciation? I've kinda forgot, sorry! I'll look it up for you! And thank you for reviewing my story. I also reviewed your new chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hail the Conquering Heros!  
  
Chapter Six: The Wedding- Part One  
  
~~~  
  
"Wake up brother! Wake up! There is much to do today, and you will sleep it all away!" Orophin's eyes refocused and he glared at the offending figure jumping on his bed. He groaned loudly and pulled the figure into a hug.  
  
"You shall be the death of me, mellonamin." Niamh grinned and snuggled closer. These instances of tenderness from her big brother were becoming less frequent. He told her she was becoming to big for such behavior. Niamh pulled Orophin out of bed and threw some random clothing at him.   
  
"Get dressed then come eat breakfast. And yes, Haldir is not cooking." Niamh ran from the room, eager for the day's events. Tomorrow Orophin was getting married. They had to check on all the clothing they had made. Orophin had been unable to choose one of his brothers to stand by him on his day, and Niamh was to stand next to Annarima, so many outfits had been made for the event. They also had to move Orophin into the flet he would be sharing with Annarima. Niamh smiled sadly at the thought of being unable to wake him every morning. She quickly cheered at the sight before her. Rumil and Haldir were at the table, arguing over what exactly was going with Orophin.  
  
"I like that chair!"  
  
"Too bad, I want to keep that vase." Niamh sat in Rumil's lap.  
  
"Morning, Ada!" Rumil raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why are you so cheery?"  
  
"Yes, Niamh, why? We all thought you would be crying over Orophin by now." Niamh stuck her tongue out at Haldir and got out of Rumil's lap. Men, can't live with them...  
  
  
  
"And I could live without them..."  
  
"What was that Niamh?" Niamh gave Haldir a smile and shrugged. Oh yes, she could live without these hell raisers. They still treated her as a child. She was twelve for goodness sakes. Niamh began putting breakfast on the table in front of three elves, as Orophin had sat down. Another chore that had been added in the last year. She could just hear Haldir's voice telling her that a proper woman knows how to cook. After putting the pitcher holding the milk down, she also sat. Niamh took the opportunity to glance at the three men, no, elves, that her life revolved around. Orophin, as she had thought earlier, was began to pull back a little bit from her. He had told her recently that she was becoming to old for certain behaviors to be 'proper.' Niamh stopped the snort that threatened the silence. No more sitting on his lap in public, no more kisses, no more nothing. She had no feelings for him, that way. She really had no feelings like that for anyone. The attraction to the opposite sex hadn't yet started. Niamh felt the twinge of sadness inside as she thought of Orophin leaving... She had known it was to happen, but she wanted to keep him for herself. He was her big brother. Niamh looked down at her plate so none would see the tear that fell. There were no children her age, so she would play with older elves. She really didn't like some of them though. There were girls who were jealous of her, but she didn't know why. They taunted her, telling her that they weren't really her family. Pity. It was only pity. Niamh pushed the thoughts back and turned her gaze onto Rumil. Her Ada. She had only recently started calling him that. She liked the happy look on Rumil's face when she did. He would tell her tales of those that came before, of great battles, and heart wrenching romances. Their bond had only grown over time. Then there was the last elf. Haldir. He was the cold and stoic March Warden. But she knew the other side too. It was emerging less and less. And Niamh couldn't help but feel that it was something she had done. She still ran to his room when she had nightmares, but they happened less frequent now. Haldir had slowly put a wall up, maybe he didn't even know it. She would have to talk to Rumil.   
  
"Niamh? Are you well?" Niamh glanced up at Rumil's concerned face.  
  
"Nay, Ada. Just thinking..." Rumil smiled and stood up. Breakfast was finished. Niamh went to the bucket of hot water to help wash the dishes. Niamh began to softly sing in her native tongue. She didn't miss Rohan, she barely remembered it. Yet, at times, she found herself dreaming of open skies, far plains, and the wind on her face. She was beginning to grow restless stuck in Lothlorien.   
  
"Are you sure that you are well?" Niamh nodded and threw soap suds at Rumil's face. He looked shocked. Niamh giggled and ran to her room to change. Rumil could handle drying the dishes on his own. Niamh stopped as she passed the door to Haldir's room. He was leaning against the wall, gazing out the window. Niamh crept into his room and stopped a few paces away from him.  
  
"Niamh?" Niamh cursed her human blood and walked up to him. He still hadn't turned around and held an unfamiliar look on his face. Niamh grabbed his hand and leaned up against him.  
  
"I will miss him too..." Haldir glanced down at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Orophin, I'm going to miss him. And you will too."  
  
"Nonsense... He will be close."  
  
"But it will not be the same..." Niamh felt a tear fall and turned to hide her face. But it was too late and Haldir was pulling her into a hug.   
  
"No, it will not. But he will be the happiest he has ever been." Niamh buried her face into Haldir's tunic.  
  
"I know, I'm being selfish. I wish he didn't have to move out. He's leaving me..." Haldir sighed, finally realizing what was wrong.  
  
"Niamh he isn't leaving you. He is finally growing up." Niamh looked up at Haldir. He wore a proud look on his face, "Niamh, my brothers have always been, well, immature at times. Orophin is getting married, starting a family. Rumil was matured remarkably thanks to you. He feels a need to act as a father to you. To see Orophin walking on his own now, without me to hold him up, is a proud moment for me." Niamh nodded, still unhappy. "Niamh, you are welcome to go stay at his new home any time you wish. He does not want you to fade from his everyday life. Perhaps you should talk to him." Niamh nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around Haldir.   
  
"Are you going to get married?" Haldir couldn't stop the look of surprise that came.  
  
"Me? No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Have you seen me courting any maiden?"  
  
"Well, no, but..."  
  
"Do I have any extra time at the moment for courting?"  
  
"I suppose not, but..."  
  
"Then it is settled." Niamh giggled, thinking that Haldir was acting rather silly.   
  
"You should go dress now Niamh. There is much to do today." Niamh nodded and ran to her room. She opened her closet, and tilted her head to the side. She always did that while thinking. Rumil thought it was adorable. Niamh pulled out different dresses, not really sure what she wanted to wear.   
  
"I'd wear the green one." Niamh turned and threw a shoe a Rumil.  
  
"I would love to see you in a dress Ada." Rumil smiled and pulled out the green dress.   
  
"Well, don't hold out hope. Think of what it would do to my reputation. Yes, wear the green one. I like what it does for your eyes. Just think Niamh, in a few years I will have to beat the males away with a stick." Niamh rolled her eyes. Rumil and his high opinion of her, it never wavered. She could marry an orc and he wouldn't care.   
  
"You are silly Ada. What male would ever eventually be interested in me? The things in that head of your's... I will wear the green dress. Now go away so I can change." Rumil grinned and mussed her hair before leaving. Niamh quickly pulled on the green dress. She turned to her shoes, nose wrinkling in disgust. She would go barefoot today. Shoes were so, so, so....confining. She grabbed her hairbrush and a few hair ties before running to Rumil's door. She knocked. A few months ago she had entered without knocking... Niamh shook her head and walked in at Rumil's call.   
  
"Can you fix my hair?" Rumil gave her that gentle smile and lightly pushed her into a chair. Niamh closed her eyes at the comfort of having her Ada so close.   
  
"Niamh, will you always run to me to braid your hair."  
  
"Yes, even when I am...um... eighteen." Rumil laughed and finished the braid. Niamh stood up and gave him a hug.   
  
"Go see if the other two are ready Niamh, and then we will head on out." Niamh nodded and skipped to the other rooms.  
  
~~~  
  
Niamh was first to enter the flet, the one that was to be Orophin's. It was as large as their own. Niamh put down the bag she had been carrying and held open the door for the three elves. They were dragging in the rest of the furniture. Most had been purchased, but a few items had come from the joining homes. Haldir dropped a small table and stretched. Glancing over at Niamh, he remembered that she had wanted to talk to Orophin.  
  
"Rumil, let's go get that last item."  
  
"What?" Haldir gave him a look and pulled him out the door. Niamh quickly clued in to what he was doing and thought about how to start the conversation with Orophin.  
  
"You better thank me later little brother." Orophin came in with a silly grin on his face. He dropped his load and gave his brother a hug.   
  
"Thank you Haldir... and Rumil." He turned to give his other brother a hug. Niamh felt herself smile in a silly manner at the affection between the brothers. She was a little jealous, she missed Haleth. And maybe she missed Morwen, just a little. Orophin picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"And thank you Niamh. I owe you for many things." Niamh simply smiled and Held on to Orophin.   
  
They began to rearrange the furniture. But, bickering amongst themselves led to slow progress. Niamh walked over to where Orophin was moving a chair and pulled on his shirt.  
  
"Orophin?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can I talk to you?" Orophin turned around, giving her his full attention.   
  
"Um...I was wondering, well, you know how you are....and how I think, and then..."  
  
"What is it Niamh?"  
  
"Do you not like me anymore?" Orophin gave her a confused look.  
  
"Of course I like you. You are my little sister."   
  
"But, you are leaving me..."  
  
"I am not leaving you. Niamh... I'm happy... Annarima is happy. Are you not happy?" Niamh glanced up at his face, suddenly feeling guilty. She just knew that if she begged hard enough, Orophin would delay the wedding.   
  
"I am. If you are happy, I am happy." Orophin set her on his knee and tilted her chin up so she would look at him.  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I don't want to lose anyone else. I'm afraid you will forget about me and won't want to be my big brother anymore."  
  
"Niamh, that's is silly. I love you. Tell you what, your thirteenth birthday is coming up, how about I let you come stay with Annarima and myself." Niamh's face quickly brightened up.   
  
"Really? Oh, that would be great Orophin!" Niamh pulled Orophin into an almost painful hug and laughed. Orophin chuckled and hugged back. Little Niamh still had a lot of maturing to do.   
  
~~~  
  
Niamh walked briskly down the path, her step light. They had finished organizing the flet. Niamh knew Annarima would be pleased. Orophin ran off right when they had finished, hopefully he wasn't getting cold feet. Niamh began to hum as she neared her favorite garden. She stopped suddenly when a figure stepped in front of her.   
  
"Hello Brilthor!" Brilthor grinned and picked her up.   
  
"You are big now. I guess I should stop picking you up."  
  
"No! I'll stay twelve forever." Brilthor chuckled and carried into the garden.  
  
"I think there is something you may want to see." They stepped into the bushes and Brilthor carried her over quietly to the other side of the garden. Niamh saw Rumil talking to an elleth. He was smiling rather big. The elleth laughed and walked away, leaving Rumil with a dreamy expression on his face. Niamh jumped down from Brilthor's grasp and approached Rumil.  
  
"Who was that Ada?" Rumil quickly lost the dreamy expression and turned slightly pink.   
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"The elleth you were talking to of course."  
  
"Oh, her. You see, she, I mean, I was, her name.... Why are you asking?"  
  
"Just answer the question!"  
  
"Rana."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her name is Rana..."  
  
"Ada, do you like her?"  
  
"Of course I do..."  
  
"I mean, do you want to court her?" Rumil blushed and mumbled something. Niamh giggled and hugged him.  
  
"I shall help you win her heart." Rumil grinned and glanced over at Brilthor, who had now emerged from the bushes.  
  
"You were watching also?"  
  
"Yes. It's not every day one sees the great Rumil stumbling over his words." Niamh laughed at Rumil's now frowning face. Rumil shot Brilthor a look and led Niamh off towards home.  
  
~~~  
  
Niamh frowned in concentration as an elleth was pinning her dress. They were now going through one last wardrobe check, and it seemed that it would never end. Niamh glanced over at her counterparts and grinned at their own suffering. Orophin was a slight shade of green, everyone was saying it was his nerves. Rumil kept swatting a seamstress's hand away, on account that she kept sticking him. Haldir was staring straight ahead at the wall.   
  
"Ouch!" Niamh grimaced as she was stuck again. Some things never changed, no matter what land you were in. The seamstress smiled and told her that she was done. All talking stopped as the elves in the room watched her as she twirled around.   
  
"It's pretty!" Niamh pulled on Rumil's sleeve, "Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful Niamh." Rumil had a soft smile on his face as he gazed down at her. Niamh started twirling again. She suddenly stopped when she realized what she was doing. She was acting like a child. Frowning, she sat down and waited for the others to finish.   
  
An hour later the foursome left the building with their clothing for tomorrow with them. They walked in silence, letting soft singing descend on their ears. Haldir turned to see Niamh singing along, in Elvish. He reminded himself to thank Brilthor for his work with her. Haldir turned and patted his brother on the back.  
  
"This is our last night all together." Orophin nodded slowly, turning green again. Rumil noticed his brother's discomfort.  
  
"What is wrong Orophin? Nervous?"  
  
"I'm just worried....."  
  
"Are you going to elaborate?"  
  
"What if Annarima becomes unhappy? What if the wedding is a disaster? What if I trip?" Niamh giggled as she imagined Orophin tripping over his own feet. Right as Annarima was walking down the aisle.  
  
"Don't worry big brother. Everything will be fine." Orophin gave her a small smile and walked first into the talan. Niamh walked into each room, making sure the elves hung up their clothing. Sensing her brother's unease, she slipped back into her room when she was dressed for bed. Orophin was sitting in a chair by the window, gazing at the stars. He turned to her when she entered.  
  
"Yes Niamh?" Niamh walked over and handed him her hairbrush. Orophin smiled and sat her down in front of him. He began to gently brush her hair.   
  
"It has been awhile since you last came to me before turning into bed."   
  
"I know, but I thought you would need some company." Orophin continued brushing her hair. When he was finished he pulled her off his lap and gave her the brush.   
  
"Go get some rest Niamh."   
  
"I think you need your rest." Niamh grabbed his hand and pushed him into his bed. She pulled the covers up over him and sang to him softly. He was asleep in a few moments. She tiptoed out off the room. Pausing, she entered Haldir's room as she heard him call.  
  
"Yes Haldir?" He was also looking out at the stars. He smiled at her.  
  
"I was thinking about my father. He would be proud of Orophin. And Orophin wishes that our father would be there tomorrow..."  
  
"It's not your fault. You have done a good job raising him. And now you need to go to bed too." Niamh pushed him over to bed and tucked him in also.  
  
"Will you sing me to sleep too? Naneth used to..." Haldir gave her a strange look. Overcome with sadness, Niamh sat on the edge off his bed and began singing.  
  
"Lately I've been noticing  
  
I say the same things he used to say  
  
And I even find myself acting the very same way  
  
I tap my fingers on the table   
  
To the rhythm in my soul  
  
When I look in the mirror  
  
He's right there in my eyes  
  
Starin' back at me and I realize  
  
The older I get  
  
The more I can see  
  
How much he loved my mother and my brothers and me  
  
And he did the best that he could  
  
And I only hope when I have my own family  
  
That everyday I see  
  
A little more of my father in me."  
  
Niamh trailed off when she saw that Haldir was sleeping, breathing softly. She tiptoed out of his room and checked on Rumil, who was sleeping like a baby. Satisfied, she went into her own room and climbed into bed. As she fell asleep, she was thinking of the vulnerability of the three elves she loved.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmmm.... Yes, a boring filler chapter. I have to work up to where the story really shoots off. There are three more chapters with young Niamh. The next one is obviously the wedding. Then there are two 'growing pains' chapters. They will be cute. Then when jump into her being around the age of 16. We'll have her first love, rotten teenage mood swings, finding out more about her family, and a very rebellious act.   
  
Then it gets really good. Or so I think. So please, hang on until it starts to really pick up. My best friend already knows the outcome of the story, she doesn't like it. Says it is cruel.   
  
Oh yeah, please read and review! I really look forward to it.  
  
Nenuial 


	7. Ramblings of a dead author

People grow a lot in a year...

Truthfully, I just remembered though I never really forgot my story. But I also realize I may be speaking to no one now. I really have nothing to offer as an excuse, and I don't think I should apologize...

I posted that last note (I deleted it) right before I started college. I'm rather ambitious, but at the time I was being to ambitious. And I had was going into college, I wanted "the college experience" as they say . . . Also, funny enough to say, I burnt myself out on Lord of the Rings, terribly. I mean, that was everything (kinda) for awhile. I needed a break. But now I've left this sitting for almost a whole year now. I think I have a better grasp of time management also. Another big reason I stopped writing was because **everything** I had as notes/pre writing/timelines/outlines was in one spiral notebook, which I lost.

And I found it three weeks ago.

Now, I'm rather unhappy with the first few chapters. I've written three other stories since (not here) and feel as if my writing has improved. But, I don't want to leave this unfinished. I love the idea and Niamh too much to let sit.

So if I end up writing for myself, so be it. I'm working on a chapter now (it's rather hard), and hope to post it before the one year anniversary of my **last** chapter. I miss Haldir too. The stupid idiot. I plan on taking this story on a slightly different route and ending it differently... Who knows what will happen.

I make no promises in stone, but it makes me unhappy to leave this story as it is, so I do plan to post. I'm rather ashamed of myself.

Thank you,

me.


	8. The Wedding Part Two

**Disclaimer:** It's been so long, but no, I own nothing... durrr!

**A/N:** The real A/N is after the chappie, YES! There is a chapter

**To my reviewers:** I am so sorry.  
-----

**Hail the Conquering Heros! **

Chapter Seven: The Wedding- Part Two

Niamh opened her eyes and frowned at the sun. She pulled the covers back over her head and snuggled into the warmth of her bed. A second later she was out of bed and running down the hall. She peered into Orophin's room to find it empty. She pattered on down the hall and found him in the kitchen, staring into a cup of water.

"Orophin?" He looked up quickly. Niamh didn't quiet recognize the emotion on his face. "Is something wrong? You are never awake this early."

"I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Today."

"It's a lovely day," Niamh said while opening the windows. "See the sunshine? Today is a blessed day for a wedding. Do you want me to make breakfast? I can do it, I'm big enough!"

"No, sit and talk with me." Niamh sat across from him and watched him with wide eyes.

"What shall we talk about?"

"Oh, I do not know... The weather?"

"I just said there was sunshine? What more? Um... It's not too windy. I see no clouds..."

"How about your lessons?"

"Oh, they are getting along just fine. When can I start learning how to use a bow?"

"Let's not speak about that... How about..."

"Will you two be quiet?" Rumil asked, walking into the room. He sat down and laid his head on the table, perhaps he didn't get enough sleep. "Orophin, you're nervous. Just be quiet and stop working yourself up."

"Easy for you to say, I am the one getting married."

"And I'll be glad of it, this place may be more quiet." Haldir added as he also walked in. They all sat around the table, looking at one another. All were thinking of how tomorrow there would only be three people there. Niamh started moving around the kitchen, readying breakfast.

"You three should go wash. We have to look our best today."

---

"Niamh!" Rumil shouted down the hall. She came running and gave him a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Where are my shoes?"

"In your closet."

"Yet... they aren't." Niamh frowned and bent down, trying to see better.

"So they are not here."

"I just said that. Where are they?"

"Why would I know? They are your shoes after all." Rumil sighed and left the room, trying to locate his shoes. In one hour the ceremony would begin, and they were not ready. Niamh was already dressed, her hair combed, her shoes on. She sat down on a chair by the front door and waited for the others, if that would ever happen. Haldir came in first and sat down before getting back up and pacing the room. Niamh feared he would wear a path in the wood. Next was Rumil, who looked rather pale. He went outside, needing air. Orophin came in, visibly shaking. Niamh stood and took his hand.

"Come on brother. Your happy bride waits." He smiled softly and let her lead him outside.

---

Niamh shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She didn't quite understand what was going on. She new it was a type of wedding ceremony, but the elvish sounded different. Orophin was standing next to Annarimma, while Rumil and Haldir were at their brother's side. Niamh entertained herself by watching the butterflies flutter past. It truly was a beautiful day. She just wanted the celebration that came afterwards to start. Niamh knew a multitude of food had been prepared. And she had barely eaten all day. Her attention was turned back to the ceremony itself, which seemed to be ending. She saw Orophin kiss Annarimma and everyone cheered. This meant it was time for food right? Brilthor, her ever present teacher, tugged on her elbow.

"Come, now we feast." Niamh eyes lit up and her stomach growled. Food sounded rather nice.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony Niamh?"

"I suppose. I didn't really understand it." Brilthor laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Well, we could begin studying that in our lessons. Would you like that?"

"Maybe." Brilthor led her to one of the many tables laden with food. Niamh's eyes lit up at the sight of all the sweets. Haldir really never saw the need to keep any in their home, so she always snuck some from other places. Nibbling on cake, Niamh watched as the many people at the celebration gave their wishes to the new couple. She assumed it was because of Orophin's personality and Annarimma's sweetness that so many people attended. The sight of Lord Celeborn in front of her startled her so much she dropped her cake.

"Lord Celeborn!"

"Niamh, what did you think of the ceremony?" She quickly reached down to clean up her small mess. When she stood back up her face was glowing red.

"It was nice." Lord Celeborn nodded and looked around the clearing, taking in the festivities around them.

"You know that Haldir is on border patrol starting tomorrow correct?" Niamh nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well, Rumil will be taking Orophin's place."

"Why?"

"So... Orophin can enjoy his first few days of married life in peace."

"What about me?" Lord Celeborn smiled and motioned for someone to come over. Niamh struggled to keep the smile on her face as Indis, a seamstress walked over.

"Indis was wonderfully agreed to watch you for the week that they are gone." Niamh bit her lip and nodded slightly to the tall elf in front of her. Indis was by no account her favorite elf in Lothlorien. On the contrary, they had a slight dislike for each other, which made Niamh wonder why in the world Indis volunteered to care for her.

"Tomorrow morning, after Haldir and Rumil leave, come over with a few things packed. I will have work for you to do." Niamh nodded and watched as Indis walked off, leaving her to fume.

"Lord Celeborn, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Both Haldir and Rumil did not want you left alone..."

"Then why can't I stay with Brilthor?" Lord Celeborn simply smiled before walking away, Niamh glaring at his back. She looked up as Rumil placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Having fun?"

"No!" Rumil looked taken aback by the anger in her voice and looked at her seriously.

"Then what is wrong? Is Calandil bothering you again?"

"No! You're leaving me with that... that... wench!" Rumil's face hardened and he turned Niamh to face him.

"It is not your place to speak of someone that way, especially Indis. She has only ever been kind to you. I do not want to hear something like that from you again." Rumil frowned and walked away. Niamh blinked back tears from the harsh and unexpected reprimand. No longer feeling like celebrating, Niamh began the walk back home.

She enjoyed the soft quietness of the woods around her, that grew even stronger as she distanced herself from the festivities. Humming quietly, she began to skip down the path, stopping every few moments to gather flowers. She was adding more flowers to what was becoming a little bouquet when someone jumped out in front of her. Flowers flew into the air as Niamh jumped. Seeing who her attacker was, Niamh frowned and began to gather her flowers again.

"Calandil, why can you not act like a mature elf?" The towering elf laughed, his blonde hair catching in the few streams of light that fell through the trees.

"I should be asking you why you left the celebration so early. Orophin will be wondering where you went."

"Not really, he has a bride to look after now."

"I suppose you are right. Is something troubling you?" Niamh scowled up at Calandil and stood up, having finally gathered all her flowers.

"Besides your presence? The fact that for the next week I will have to stay with Indis." Calandil nodded and sat down on the grass, leaving Niamh on the path. He patted the spot next to him and Niamh reluctantly sat down.

"Well, that is quite a problem. Indis is not the most enjoyable person to be around."

"Finally someone who shares my view." Calandil laughed and began to snatch flowers out of her hands.

"Then... how about Brilthor and I kidnap you as often as possible." Niamh frowned as he stole another flower from her and sighed.

"But she's evil enough to stop you."

"Don't worry, I can be sneaky when the occasion calls for it." He snatched the last few flowers from her hand and quickly climbed onto the branch above them. At that moment Haldir came strolling towards them. His eyes settled on Niamh and he quickened his pace.

"Niamh! Rumil was worried after you ran off."

"I didn't run off, I walked off." Haldir stopped in front of her and pulled her up.

"I hear you know who you will be staying with while we're gone."

"Unfortunately yes." Haldir hid his smile and patted her head. He was startled when flowers began to fall down on them. Glancing up, Haldir spotted Calandil dropping flowers on his head.

"Beautiful night, yes?" Haldir frowned and grabbed Niamh hand, dragging her down the path.

"I expect to see you bright and early Calandil, you shall prepare breakfast for those going on border duty tomorrow."

---

Niamh stood next to Calandil and waved goodbye to Haldir and Rumil, who were leaving for patrol. She quickly blinked back tears and looked down.

"Don't worry Niamh, Brilthor and I have plenty of fun planned for you..." He was cut off by another voice calling towards them.

"Not so fast Calandil! Niamh has much work to do today." Niamh glanced fearfully as Indis approached them, while Calandil frowned.

"She's not your slave. Also, she has to go to tutoring lessons."

"We shall see. Come Niamh, you have mending to do." Niamh had to be dragged by Indis to make her move. She looked back at Calandil, giving him a look that plainly said if he didn't save her from the terror, he would be in a lot of trouble.

-----  
I know everyone thought this day would never come, but it has. I have posted a new chapter. _Angels break out in song._ Well, it isn't as good as it should be, but I'm getting myself back into the story. To do that, I will be adding in a few more chapters of 'young' Niamh, meaning it will longer until she grows some.

Um, I'm not quite sure when exactly the next update will be. I don't mean it will be another year, but I'm writing three other stories right now (Yes, I'm very stupid). But I typed out this chapter rather quickly, which is good. I was having fun getting to know the characters again. Just have patience, please.

I plan to go over and FIX the earlier chapters. I was reading them last night and wanted to bash my head on the keyboard. Lol, so... they will be tweaked but no major changes.

Thank you for you continuing support. It's nice to know you are writing for someone. Well, I guess I shall leave it at that for now... I will be seeing you all soon.

Nenuial


	9. Days of Despair

**Disclaimer:** This is getting pointless.

A/N after the chapter.

- - -

**Hail The Conquering Heros!**

Chapter Eight: Days of Despair

Niamh's eyes fluttered opened and for just a moment she thought she was at home. Niamh thought she had those soft blue blankets pulled tight around her, her head resting on her favorite pillow. For a moment she thought she could smell Rumil cooking breakfast, hear Orophin singing as he dressed, and hear Haldir complaining about something, as he always did.

But after that moment, reality rained down on her in cold despair. She wasn't at home. Actually, Niamh was sleeping in the bleak comfort of Indis' guest room, everything unfamiliar. Summoning all her courage, Niamh got out of the bed and pulled on one of her dresses. Indis wouldn't allow her to wear anything else. Niamh had no idea how she would be able to climb trees in a dress without ripping it. After quickly running a brush through her hair, she quietly walked into the kitchen. Indis turned away from the breakfast she was making to give Niamh an overly sweet smile.

"Sit down dear, breakfast is ready." Niamh threw herself into a chair and watched as Indis placed a plate down in front of her. She quickly ate the fruit and ran out the front door, escaping before Indis could give her work to do. The day before, as Niamh could remember, had been a utter nightmare.

---

Niamh swung her legs idly, chewing on an apple, and enjoying the serenity of her surroundings. This was much better then being hunched over in an uncomfortable chair, mending clothes. Niamh just prayed Indis would not find her. She threw the finished apple core over her shoulder and settled back against the trunk of the tree before closing her eyes. She allowed herself to relax, just listening to the sound of the breeze flowing through the branches. A sharp jolt to her forehead broke the calm.

"If you fall asleep in a tree, you could fall out and die." Niamh opened her eyes to glare at Calandil, who was standing on a branch below her.

"Thanks." Calandil grinned and swung himself up so he now sat across from her.

"Hiding from Indis?"

"Yes, now please leave. It's easier to spot two rather than one."

"You're no fun."

"I'm not trying to be."

"You must really miss them then..." Niamh's death glare eased away at the elf's statement.

"What do you mean?"

"You are never this mean." The words hung in the air like a fog, choking tears from Niamh. Calandil's eyes widened as the young girl began to sob.

"I'm sorry Niamh! I'm only stating what I have observed!" He quickly pulled her into a warm hug, mentally scolding himself. Humans were such fragile creatures, especially the young ones. It was a lesson Calandil was still learning. He gently rocked the young girl in his arms as she cried into his tunic. As Calandil ran his fingers through her hair he noticed the lack of tangles and tightened his hold on Niamh.

"You combed your hair today." Niamh pulled away and looked into the elf's blue eyes. She smiled gently at the concern she noted. In a move that surprised the elf, Niamh threw her arms around his neck and laughed.

"Thank you Calandil. I feel I shall not miss them as greatly with you here." Calandil ruffled her hair and looked over her shoulder. His eyes fell on the approaching figure and was struck with an idea.

"Niamh, why don't we go hide by the archery field? It seems your keeper is looking for you." Calandil nimbly climbed down while holding Niamh and began walking in the opposite direction from which Indis was approaching.

"Do you think she will look for me there?"

"I doubt it. You are not there often, even when you follow Haldir around." The continued their walk through the woods in silence, Niamh clutching the elf's hand tightly in her own. She begins to softly hum one of the songs that had been taught to her in lessons, a silly song meant for children. Calandil smiled and had to restrain himself from humming along with her. In a few minutes they had reached one of the many archery fields, except this was by far the largest. Niamh's eyes immediately fell on Brilthor, her tutor of sorts, as he let an arrow fly towards the target.

"Brilthor!" She cried as she latched her arms around him. He was unusually surprised and smiled down at her once he got over the slight shock.

"Hello Niamh. Are you supposed to be here now?"

"Calandil brought me. Is that alright?" Brilthor looked over at the smiling elf and nodded.

"I don't see why not..."

"Yay!" Niamh sat down on the grass in between the two elves. She watched wide eyed as both consistently hit the center of their targets. She was used to the ever seemingly superiority of the elf race, but had never truly paid attention to archery. It had a habit of boring her. All one did was stand and shoot. Niamh watched as Calandil notched another arrow and spoke.

"Can you teach me?" Calandil let the arrow go, hitting his target, and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Do you truly wish to learn?" Niamh nodded and grabbed Brilthor's leg to help her stand. She clasped her hands together and looked up at Calandil with pleading eyes. The look always worked with her ada.

"Yes truly! Please Calandil!" Calandil laughed and nodded. Niamh began to jump up and down excitedly as he walked off to gather a bow she could hold in her small hands. He returned momentarily and handed the bow to her, which she excepted solemnly.

"Ready for your first lesson Niamh?" She nodded slowly as she began to wonder if she knew exactly what she was getting into.

---

"My arms are falling off!" Niamh cried mournfully to Calandil as he led her back toward's Indis' home. They had spent the remainder of the day practicing archery. At first it had been fun, but Niamh quickly learned that Calandil was a hard teacher. He claimed this trait came from being under Haldir's command for so long.

"You are just sore. We will hold our next practice the day after tomorrow..." He trailed off as they noticed the angered looking Indis walking their way. Her expression was one of unmasked fury and Niamh trembled slightly, clutching Calandil's hand tightly.

"Where have you been? You had work to do Niamh. And Calandil, you surprise me." Calandil gently squeezed Niamh's hand and looked at Indis.

"She is allowed to have fun."

"She is under my care and she shall do as I say." Idis grabbed Niamh's hand and dragged her away from Calandil. Niamh waved to him sadly and tried to match Indis' pace.

---

Memories of the past few days ran through Niamh's mind as she stood waiting at the gates. Indis had forbidden her from playing with Calandil and Brilthor, even going as far as not letting her attend lessons. Her neck ached from constantly bending over articles of clothing to mend. Niamh grimaced as she remembered all the other rules that had been enforced on her. She particularly hated the early time at which she was forced to go to bed. Niamh spared a glance to her left and found Indis staring off into the distance. She had never figured out why Indis volunteered to care for her. Niamh watched as a smile spread over Indis' lips and Niamh turned to see the cause. Her heart practically broke at the sight in front of her. She was about to break into a run when Indis' hand fell on her shoulder.

"Stay put Niamh."

"I don't want to! You can't make me!" Niamh shrugged the offending hand off and launched herself into Rumil's arms. He was clearly ahead of the others who were returning from patrol as everyone else were a good many feet behind him. Rumil swung her up and hugged her tightly. It had become a tradition for her to go meet any of the brothers when they returned from patrol.

"Have you fared well Niamh? You seem pale." Niamh wanted to cry at the concern she heard in his voice.

"I am much better now. Staying with Indis has been less than pleasant." They both looked over at the topic of conversation and Niamh noticed the smile Indis still wore on her face. Niamh also noticed her eyes were resting on the approaching Haldir.

"Ada, let me go to Haldir!" Rumil laughed lightly and set her down. She quickly broke into a sprint and barreled into Haldir, sending them both to the ground. A few tears fell as his voice called out to her.

"I see I have been missed."

"Of course you silly elf!" Niamh cried into his tunic and wrapped her small arms around him. Haldir smiled and stood back up, carrying her over to where Rumil watched with an amused expression.

"It's always good to be welcomed home brother."

"Yes it is Rumil, especially by a certain young lady." Niamh smiled at the both of them and Haldir continued to carry her as they walked. Haldir paused in front of Indis and Niamh glared at her expression.

"Thank you for watching our Niamh, she means everything to us." Indis' pleasant expression dropped slightly and she nodded.

"Of course Haldir. Think nothing of it." Haldir simply nodded and began walking again while Rumil gave Indis a pointed look. He then hurriedly caught up with the other as they walked back home.

- -- - -- -

**A/N:** It hasn't been a year this time. You can't see it, but right now I'm hanging my head in shame. I could never truly really abandon this story, so please hold out faith. Though I do test it often. Niamh will grow up in either one chapter or two. It depends on how much writing it all turns into before then... so we shall see.

You should all thank a certain reviewer for kicking my ass into writing this story again. That really shook me, I felt bad. She had a very interesting (I will not say how accurate) idea for later in the story...ha... Feel free to throw ideas at me. I have this whole story planned until the very end... that I am still debating. But hey, you may give me some inspiration.

Thank you if you are reading this... and leave me a review. Damn, it's been a while since I asked for reviews. Until the next update (and I will make no definite promises on when exactly that will be.

I wonder how many of you I have lost due to the long absence? I will find out soon I suppose.

Nenuial


	10. Growing Up Amongst Males

**Disclaimer:** Yeah... sure... I own it all. is stoned

**A/N:** Our last chapter with twelve year old Niamh. So this chapter is mostly a filler with fluff and the closing of this part of the story. Oh, and please _try_ to read the rather long notes after the chapter, it is of mild importance. Thank you.

- -- - -- -

**Hail The Conquering Heros!**

Chapter Nine: Growing Up Amongst Males

Niamh frowned down at the thick book sitting in front of her, wondering if she truly needed to know the names of all these elves. It seems every single elf had to do something of mild importance. She muttered softly under her breath in Rohirric, cursing the book to Mordor. Brilthor looked up from his own book and smiled gently.

"Niamh, that wasn't very ladylike." The young girl looked up at him with a quickly placed innocent look and smiled.

"I'm sorry... but this is so much information to absorb. You elves have thousands of years to memorize this all. I only have a few." Brilthor laughed and took the book away from her. He motioned for her to go run around for a few minutes, sensing if she did not receive a break Niamh would grow bothersome. The young girl smiled even wider and jumped off the seat and ran along the path in the secluded garden. Brilthor had been teaching her lessons here for years now, ever since the first one. Niamh seemed to learn easily in the calm tranquility of the garden, blossoming under the care administered to her. Brilthor had come to look forward to the lessons with the Niamh, relishing in the small girl's never ending innocence. He was surprised when she sat back down after playing only for a few moments.

"What's wrong Niamh?" Brilthor was genuinely concerned by her lack of enthusiasm. He usually had to drag her back to her books with promises of games of tag.

"My stomach is uneasy." She frowned and looked up at her mentor.

"Did you eat something unusual today?"

"No... just some bread and fruit."

"Then it will pass soon. Let's get back to the lesson." Niamh grudgingly slid back onto her seat and frowned down at the book in front of her. She dutifully began to read where she had left off from, her mind wandering at times. Brilthor nodded, mostly to himself, and returned to his own book.

- -- - -- -

After her lessons with Brilthor she ran quickly over to the archery field. She had a habit of running late but Calandil never made any mention of it. She had quickly changed out of her dress into more suitable clothing and grabbed her small bow. Now she was racing down the paths, knocking over various elves as she went. Niamh began to slow to late and collided with Calandil as he stood waiting for her. They both fell hard and no one made a sound. A random elf who was practicing next to them paused and looked over.

"Is everything okay?" Calandil sat up and pulled Niamh up to stand. He brushed off his clothing and patted her head before standing.

"We're fine." The elf nodded and went back to shooting arrows. Calandil smiled down at Niamh, noting her worried face, and laughed gently.

"Don't worry Niamh, I am fine... Little one you're bleeding." Niamh looked down and noticed the blood staining her pants. Pants she had just received this morning from Haldir. She pushed aside the thoughts of the possible staining it would leave as Calandil picked her up swiftly.

"I'm taking you to the healers."

"I feel fine Calandil."

"You're bleeding."

- -- - -- -

Niamh sighed as Aradan, the healer, sat next to her. He had plainly told her what was wrong, and now he was conversing softly with the other healer who Niamh didn't know. Calandil had run off to find Haldir, leaving Niamh feeling bored.

"Can I go now?" Aradan looked over and shook his head. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Your keepers would kill me if I did. You are fine. I'm just doing it for their benefit." And as if they had heard the conversation, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, and Calandil rushed into the room. Niamh rolled her eyes as the four grown elves began to fuss over her. Rumil reached her first and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you well? Calandil told us you were bleeding and I did not know what to think..."

"I'm fine." Orophin knelt next to the bed now and grabbed one of her hands, gripping it in his larger one. Haldir turned to Aradan and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" Aradan smiled and motioned for him to sit down next to Calandil, who was watching everything closely.

"Niamh is fine as she says..."

"Then why was she bleeding?" Haldir had stood back up, his face still holding it's worried look. Aradan sighed and sat down himself, knowing not how to exactly say the next few words. He wasn't sure how to say it easily and plainly enough and still be polite. He was saved by Niamh speaking up.

"I received my monthly cycle." Everyone turned to look at her quickly, their expressions ranging widely. Rumil had a sad look on his face, realizing that 'his' Niamh was growing up. Orophin's nose was wrinkled softly and Calandil looked ready to laugh. Haldir's face had turned stoic as he looked down at the smiling girl. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"Oh." Niamh laughed and shook her head at their reactions. Aradan was having a hard time controlling his laughter as Haldir began to pace the room.

"So this means that..."

"I technically could bear children? Yes." Haldir stopped his paces with a very unelf like stumble and looked at her wide eyed.

"But you won't."

"No, not now of course. Not until I'm older." Rumil nodded and patted her head, his eyes still unable to hide his sadness. Haldir shook his head and walked over to the bed.

"I mean not ever."

"Why not?"

"Because you... you can't... I won't allow... I am unsure of what I mean." Haldir swallowed hard as he thought of some strange male taking Niamh away from her home here. He knew the way mortal men were and that's not what he wanted for her. Niamh's face softened at the concern in his voice and grabbed his hand.

"My future husband will have to pass your approval, yes?"

"Of course." Haldir said, nodding quickly. Rumil and Orophin nodded also, Calandil now openly laughing at their behavior. Niamh smiled and dropped Haldir's hand.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." Aradan placed a concerned hand on Haldir's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Let's go speak outside Haldir." Aradan lead the still confused elf out, leaving the others in silence. Rumil threw an arm around Niamh to draw her close. Orophin stood up and smiled down at Niamh.

"Well little sister, my wife is waiting. I am glad you are fine."

"Perfectly fine. Now go away." Orophin grinned and walked out. Niamh turned to Rumil was a bemused expression and poked his shoulder. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's hard to think of how much you have grown. And now you are beginning to turn into a young woman..."

"I'm still a child Ada." Rumil laughed gently at the stubbornness in her tone and shook his head. This was just another reminder of how quickly she was aging. It seemed with just the blink of an eye Niamh had aged years, leaving Rumil scared to look away.

"Sadly you are not. I must realize and accept that." Calandil cleared his throat as he began to feel forgotten about.

"I do not really have anything to go do, but I feel just slightly uncomfortable. I will see you tomorrow Niamh." The young girl smiled and waved, signaling that Calandil could leave. He quickly walked out and Haldir came in at the same time. His gaze fell on Niamh and his eyes softened.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Nope, I'm fine."

"Well, Aradan gave me a basic description of things and I will try to be understanding to your mood swings." Niamh laughed loudly at the sour expression on Haldir's face. Rumil also laughed at his brother's behavior and stood up.

"Don't worry brother. We will manage just fine, just remember not to make her angry." Haldir managed a small smile and reaching down, easily picked Niamh up. Ruffling her hair gently, Haldir led out the door with Rumil following behind.

"Let's go home little one."

- -- - -- -

**A/N:** Yes, it has been ages I know. And yes, this chapter is rather weak. For that I ask for your forgiveness. I do have very suitable explanations of my long absence: school, health, time management, and my mother passed away. The last one messed me up for a long time (and I still am...). As much as I love writing... I hate forcing it. That is one thing I won't do. The reason you guys are getting this chapter was that is has actually been sitting _mostly_ finished on my computer for a long time. I just tweaked it a bit.  
Secondly, I mentioned this to one of my readers already, I am NOT the LotR fan I used to be. I'll will still pop open one of the books from time to time and randomly watch the movies when I'm rather bored, but it is nothing close to when I was first starting out this fic. I still love the characters and the story line, but it just isn't quitethere anymore. I am not 15/16 anymore. I turn 20 in August. I have grown and matured, and my interests have spread to other things. Talk to me for five minutes and you will know without a doubt that I am a HUGE Jrock fan. That is where all my money goes.

None of this means I'm quitting this story (which I assume many of you have thought previously many times). I feel an obligation to finish this. I was looking over my large outline the other day and smiled when I thought of how excited I was to write this. I don't quite have the same enthusiams anymore but I will try.

Feel free to ask my question regarding anything, tell me if my writing has turned crappy... I don't care. Drop me an email or pop on over to my livejournal. One day this will be finished... and it will be a very joyous day! Haha... to the few of you who are still following this, I thank you a million times. I don't know why you haven't abandoned me yet. I know I sometimes in the back of my mind Ihold out for some authors to randomly come back and write again.

I hope the next absence will not be as long, but I now know not to make you guys promises.


End file.
